The Girl All the Bad Guys Want
by mmmsizzle
Summary: Hermione turns badass! But how long will it last? Will she remember the relationships she built while under the influence of the personality changing potion? DMHG. I have no idea where this is going, so rating T to be safe. its my first, so please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Why does this ALWAYS happen to me?" Hermione wailed. "Am I not smart enough? I know I'm not pretty, but Mum always said that looks weren't the only thing boys were attracted to. Maybe she was trying to make me feel better…." And she let out another heart wrenching sob and dropped her head in her lap.

Ginny tried to comfort her best friend. "Don't let it get to you Hermione! Dean Thomas isn't worth it. It's his fault that he can't see what an amazing girlfriend you were. You were dating for what? 3 months? It's only your third year! You have plenty of time to find another guy."

Sniffling, Hermione raised her tear-stained face. "D'ya think?"

Ginny smiled, and nodded. She patted Hermione on the shoulder, and said, "You'll see. I have a feeling that all the good guys will be all over you now. Just leave some for me!" She laughed, and walked out of the girls' dormitories.

Hermione stared after her, lost in thought. _But all of the 'good guys' are taken!__ Ron is going with __Lavendar__, Harry with Cho, Seamus with __Parvati__. Even Neville has __Padma__. Who's left for me? But then again, why do I have to limit myself to the so called 'good guys'? I have a bad streak… _

At this thought, she started to laugh, unable to believe what she just thought. _Me? __A 'bad girl'?__ That's new. But I wonder…_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I hope this story is ok. Please review with any ideas, or if I should just stop altogether…

Thanks to krazykat and he-who-must-not-be-mentioned for making up words for me!!

Hermione's thoughts are _italicized._

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2:

_Didn't we go over the __S__chitzoplasmia__ Potion in Snape's class? I know it's here somewhere…. Aha!_

Grabbing a heavy, tattered book off a shelf, Hermione heaved it to a table and plunked herself down on a chair. Her fingers quickly flipped through the first few pages, scanning the words for anything relating to personalities. Her hair draped over her face, as her nose was practically touching the pages.

"Aren't you worried about ink stains?"

Startled, Hermione jerked her head up to see who was watching her, and she met Harry's eyes.

"Oh. I guess I was kind of close. Didn't even notice. What's up?"

Harry smiled, and sat down across from her. Meeting her eyes, he gently said, "I heard about you and Dean. Are you alright?"

She shrugged it off, and tried to convince him, and herself, that she was fine. "It wouldn't have worked out anyway. We're too different. He's a little too sports crazy for me, and I guess I'm just a bookworm." But there was sadness in her eyes. Harry, being a boy, didn't notice it, and took her at her word.

"Well, I'm on my way to Quidditch practice. Wood is driving us mad with his insane practice schedule. What are you looking up anyway?"

"Uh… just doing some extra credit for Potions. Nothing important." When Harry made a face, offered his condolences with a smile, and walked off, Hermione let out the breath she had been holding in.

_Somehow, I just don't think he would understand my problem. I mean, he's Harry Potter! He has girls fawning over him all the time; he just doesn't see it. And he would tell Ron, and I don't even want to go there._

She turned her focus back to the book, and continued to flip through pages until she stumbled upon the page describing the Schitzoplasmia Potion.

**The Schitzoplasmia Potion is a way for witches and wizards to experience how they would be if their personality became the polar opposite of its current position. Can be made to last ****any amount of time. **

_Hmm. This sounds very promising. _As she scanned the ingredients and directions, Hermione took note in her head of where she could acquire them, and realized that she could have the potion done by the end of the week. At this realization, she snapped the book shut, placed it back on the shelf, and sprinted out of the library towards the dungeons and the potions stock room.

AN: dun dun dun!!! I know these are all so short, but I'm having trouble thinking of what to write. I'm sure many of you can see where this is going, so please review to give good plot twists, or to tell me it stinks. I can take it!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello to all of my readers! Thank you sooo much for reviewing and for adding me to story alert! It was so awesome to read them, you guys inspired me to write more! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I really, really wish that I owned Harry Potter, and I think that in an alternate universe, I would, but for here and now, I do not.

**Chapter 3:**

Hermione burst into the Gryffindor common room, panting. She leaned against the closed portrait and caught her breath, still in disbelief over what she had done.

_Stealing from __Snape's__ private stores? I know I did it last year, but that was because students were being attacked. I don't have an excuse this time. Maybe I don't really need the potion at all. _She shook her head, and decided that she didn't go to all the trouble of "borrowing" Harry's cloak, sneaking around Hogwarts, and stealing from a teacher for nothing. She was going to change if it was the last thing she did.

She climbed the staircase to the girls' dormitories, thankful that no one was there. Sweeping the cloak off in one fluid motion, she rested it on her bed, and unloaded her secret stash as well. Hermione dug around in her robes for the list of supplies needed for the Schitzoplasmia Potion. She checked each item off, nodding in approval at her success. _I could be really good at this! _

Now, where to brew this potion? The brunette frowned, thought for a few moments, then shrugged. _Why not the same place as before? That worked out well. And Myrtle likes Harry, so she wouldn't say anything anyway._ Smiling to herself, she pulled the cloak back on, gathered all of her things into her cauldron, and dashed back down the stairs.

Arriving in the empty girls' bathroom, she scanned the room for any sign of Myrtle, but saw nothing unusual. Satisfied, she placed the cauldron on the floor in the back corner (just in case), and spread out the various ingredients nearby. She carefully examined her copied instructions, and followed them accordingly. Luckily, there was no need to wait any amount of time for any of the ingredients, and Hermione figured that there was no time like the present to alter one's personality.

After the last instruction had been completed, she observed the potion to be an interesting purplish color. It would probably be considered a very deep red (Regardless, it was a pretty color).

_Well, here goes nothing. Or everything, because the brain is a very complex organ, and as I was too __anxious__ to do the proper research on this potion, there is no way of knowing for sure that I will be completely safe… STOP! _Hermione silently commanded herself. _This is __exactly __why you need to take this potion! I only made it strong enough to last for one week, so the damage can't possibly be too extensive._

Wiping any doubt from her mind, she poured about a cup or so into a goblet and quickly downed it. Grimacing, she dropped her goblet, but was too busy clutching her stomach to notice that it broke. _Good thing I added that cherry flavor. This stuff is nasty!_

Hermione slowly stood, and, catching her balance, staggered over to the sinks in the center of the room. Clutching both edges of one, she steadied herself and examined her reflection in the mirror. _I don't look any different. Actually, I don't feel any different either. Maybe it didn't work._

She sighed. _All that work. __And for what?__A really disgusting and revolting milkshake?_ Laughing, she straightened and stretched, feeling much better. Hermione walked over to her corner, picked up the cauldron, and proceeded to flush the remaining potion down the toilet. Once that was done, she gathered all of her unused ingredients (very few) and headed back to the common room, slightly disappointed.

Muttering the password to the portrait of the fat lady, Hermione stepped through the passage, and was alarmed to see that Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all sitting, brother and sister playing wizard chess (Ginny kicking ass of course) and an enthusiastic Harry trying to cheer up Ron, but secretly winking at Ginny when another one of his players went down. Upon entering, they looked up and greeted her in unison.

"'Mione! Where have you been?" Ron yelled, relieved to have an excuse to leave the game. "We got back from Quidditch practice ages ago, and you weren't here or the library. We were about to send a search party," he quipped, grinning.

"So if I'm not here doing homework, or in the library doing homework, then something terrible must have happened to me?!" Hermione snapped, angry that no one thought of her as more than a bookworm.

"No, that's not it at all. We just…." Ron trailed off, looking for help from someone, anyone.

"…We just got worried because no one had seen you in hours. That's all," Harry said gently, but quickly.

"Oh. Well," Hermione sniffed, "Thank you for your concern. But I'm fine. Like I said, Potions extra credit."

Harry lowered his voice so only the two of them could hear it. "That required my dad's cloak?"

Hermione paled, but the relaxed when Harry grinned at her. "I don't mind. Just next time, could you ask? Because someone could have killed you, then hidden you under it and no one would find you. Then I would be the one to blame, because it's my cloak, and there would be this big investigation, and I would probably go to Azkaban for the rest of my life…" he trailed off, smiling at the look on her face.

"Harry! That's not funny!" But she couldn't keep a straight face in spite of herself. She draped the cloak over his shoulder, revealing what she had been carrying.

Harry raised his eyebrows, but said nothing as he moved aside to let her pass to her dormitory.

"Hermione! Wait up!" Ginny quickly followed, leaving Harry to finish the game in her place. "So what were you really doing?"

Hermione shrugged, and told her she was trying something new, but it didn't work anyway.

"Well. Do I have news for you! I was sitting at lunch with the boys, while you were off doing whatever it is that you won't tell me you were doing, and Draco Malfoy walked in."

"Wow. He goes here Ginny. Did you forget? He makes fun of you several times a day? Ringing any bells?" Hermione waved her hand in front of her friend's face jokingly.

Grabbing it, Ginny snorted and said, "Yeah. His insults are kind of hard to forget…. But anyway, I'm not talking about his personality right now. My psychological analysis of him would take waaaaayyy too long. Malfoy…." She paused dramatically, "_cut his hair!_"

Hermione took several moments to react. After a long pause, she put the back of her hand to Ginny's forehead and asked if she had taken any medication today.

"HERMIONE! I'M FINE!! I'm also being serious! Yeah, I hate his guts, but there is no denying that Malfoy is one of the hottest guys I've ever seen. I mean, you haven't seen him yet today. He just gets sexier all the time."

"Ugh!! Did I really just hear you say that? MALFOY? 'I hate mudbloods, scarheads, and Weasleys' Draco Malfoy?" Hermione stared at Ginny in disbelief.

Ginny folded her arms across her chest, and defended her statement. "Hey, I said that I hated his guts, and I most certainly know how much of an arrogant pig he is," she said, getting up from the bed. "But there really is no denying that he is _fine!!!_" And at that, she ducked from the flight path of the pillow Hermione threw, shot her a quick grin, and scampered out of the room.

Hermione sighed, and fell back onto her bed. _Well, too bad the potion didn't work. But I tried, so I give myself some credit for that. All that work__. I think it's time for bed._ She closed her eyes, noting the weird, warm feeling in her stomach.

_Must be some haircut._

AN: Well? Any comments, criticisms, anything else you can think of? I should be posting more soon, because the next couple of chapters should be very interesting, and therefore fun to write!! Please read and review!

Twitchy the Squirrel: Thanks for the vote of confidence! I'm glad you like it!

Princess of Darkness17: Thanks for the tip. I'm new to the site, so the advice is much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: Here you go: Enjoy! Please review!

**Disclaimer**: still waiting on that alternate universe thing. (see chapter 3)

**Chapter 4:**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, blinking from the light streaming in and hitting her face. Turning away, she yawned and stretched, literally rolling out of bed and smacking the floor.

"Oof! Ten points for Hermione's perfect landing," she grumbled to herself, straightening and stretching once more. _Let's see. Get up: check. Brush teeth…_

Rubbing her eyes, Hermione walked into the bathroom, looked around the sink for her toothbrush and toothpaste (no magic for this part. Her parents would kill her). As she straightened, she caught a glimpse of her face in the foggy mirror. _What the…?_ She leaned in, wiping the steam off with her sleeve. _Hmmm. I thought I saw a zit._ She shrugged, but before returning to her hygiene routine, she saw her full reflection. _Does my hair really look like this? Ugh. It's so…so… ugly. And brown. And dull. And the new Hermione does NOT do dull. _She mulled over her thoughts for a moment, before recalling an article in one of Lavendar's teen witch magazines. **To change your hair color, just say this incantation, while thinking of exactly what you want done. ** Hermione smiled, then closed her eyes and started muttering under her breath.

_Is this what I wear to sleep? _ She looked down, noting the raggy, flannel long-sleeved nightgown with little clouds adorning it. _Merlin I hope no one has ever seen me in this. How embarrassing!_ She clucked her tongue, then strode back into the dormitory and opened her trunk. Digging through, she threw clothes on the floor behind her, nearly emptying it when she realized that she had nothing good to wear! _Damn! I can't believe that I don't own ANYTHING interesting. But I bet I know who does…._

Hermione strode over to Ginny's trunk, and lifting the lid, her eyes light up at the stock of clothes she found. _Ginny won't mind if I, 'borrow' a few things. What are friends for, right?_ Smiling, she continued to sift through the clothing, settling on a suitable outfit.

She quickly dressed, checking herself out in the mirror. _Why was I hiding under those big bulky robes? I'm hot!!_

_Now for some makeup. _Returning to the floor in front of her bed, which was littered with all of her clothes, she searched for some kind of makeup. _SERIOUSLY?? I don't have ANY makeup? Merlin, I am a bookworm. Let's see, Parvati owes me for helping her with Charms homework. Oh wait, she helped me with Dean. Ah screw it, she owes me for setting me up with him anyway. _And she proceeded to help herself to her makeup supply.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione twirled around in the full length mirror, and smiled in satisfaction

_These boys won't know what hit 'em. Dean, eat your heart out._

**AN**: Well, I will work on the next chapter asap. I know this one is short, but it's getting late for me, so I'll finish tomorrow!!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Hope this one is a fun read! Thanks for all the support from my reviewers! And im always open to any ideas about where the story should go. Special thanks to my buddy krazykat, for telling me that the color is not magenta…

**Disclaimer: **see any of my other chapters about how much I wish I owned harry potter

**Chapter 5**

The doors to the Great Hall banged open, as if being knocked over by gale-force winds. As usual, every student craned their neck to see who was making such an entrance. Then a girl strode in, head held high, strutting her stuff. She was dressed in a tight, frayed denim skirt, riding well above her knees, with black suede high-heeled boots almost meeting the bottom of it, leaving only a few inches of skin showing. Her top was a clingy sleeveless shirt, a deep red with a hint of purple, and it didn't quite meet the top of the skirt, revealing half an inch of tan stomach. Her hair was streaked the same color as her shirt, very tastefully done, and while it wasn't sleek, it was tame, but gave her a kind of ferocity that was only accentuated by her makeup. Heavy black eyeliner was applied, and was complemented by deep red eyeshadow and mascara. Her lip gloss was also deep red, with only a hint of shine.

The girl stopped just inside the door, observing all of the shocked faces from all tables, and more than a few open mouths. Smirking, she continued down the aisle until she reached the Gryffindor table. Finding a boy with black hair and green eyes, she flashed him a grin and sat down next to him, moving the girl on his right over. He made room for her quickly, and opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. She cocked her head to the side, and said, "Cat got your tongue?" At this, he promptly shut it and turned red.

She turned her attention to the red-head sitting across from her, whose mouth was full of scrambled eggs, but he wasn't hiding it. His eyes were locked on hers, and he didn't notice it was hanging open.

"How many times do I have to tell you Ron? That's disgusting."

Snapping his mouth closed, and struggling to swallow, his eyes widened. "Hermione? Is that you?"

_Really, he can be so thick. _"Yes Ron. Of course it's me. Who else would correct your manners?"

Harry, who still couldn't take his eyes off of her, along with most of the boys in the room, shook his head in disbelief. "What did you do? Did someone hex you?"

Hermione's eyes flared. "Hex me? Please. No one could hex me even if they wanted to. I did this on my own. And I guess I don't have to ask you what you think. Just don't drool. That goes for you too Ron."

At this, both boys turned away, blushing, under the watchful eyes of their respective girlfriends.

"Is that my makeup?" exclaimed Parvati. "You didn't even ask!"

"Oh. I guess I forgot. Sorry," Hermione said, without any meaning. She turned away from her to look across the hall. Half the room was still watching her. At least, all of one gender. Girls were shoving their boyfriends to snap them out of their trances. _Now that's what I'm talking about. Let the games begin._

"Ahem." Hermione turned to find Professor McGonagall standing behind her. "Miss Granger, you are out of dress code. I will let it slip this once, but you must return to your dormitory and put on your robes immediately!"

_Um, after all the effort I went through for this, I don't think so._ "No."

Harry and Ron gasped behind her, and the professor was obviously shocked. "Miss Granger! Ten points from Gryffindor for such insolence and disrespect! Now march up to your dormitory and…"

"No. I will not. As students, we should have a right to wear what we want, and not to submit ourselves to such a high standard of conformity!" She stood on the bench, drawing undivided attention from the entire hall. "Who here is sick and tired of being forced to wear the same thing every day? Of not being able to express yourself through your clothes?" Ignoring Professor McGonagall's protests, Hermione climbed on top of the table, and proceeded to pace it, carefully sidestepping people's food. Murmurs of agreement began to spread, and someone shouted, "you tell 'em! These robes are ugly anyway!"

Growing more confident, Hermione smiled and said, "Why do we need to be the same? We are all different, so why are we being forced to look the same? It's time for change!"

A roar rose up from the students, as virtually all got up from their seats and cheered along with her.

Surveying the room, Hermione grinned at what she had started. _ I just started a rebellion. Sweet._

She continued walking down the table until she had reached Dean. Smiling flirtatiously, she asked, "Can you help me down from here?" His eyes lit up, and he jumped up, offering her his hand.

"Hermione, I know I made a big mistake. Maybe we could try again?"

She stopped, once on the ground, turned to him and said, "Sorry Dean. You lost your shot at this girl. Dream on."

Striding towards the center of the room, in the throng of students, many in the process of removing their robes to show regular clothing underneath, she shouted, "This is the way it should be! And just so everyone's clear, Hermione Granger is now available!" At this, she grinned at the positive response from the crowd. Turning on her heel, she began walking out of the room, followed by the majority of the room. _Potions is up next. __Can't wait._

A few moments later, the only people left in the Great Hall were Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Professor McGonagall. They glanced at one another, sharing disbelief.

Ginny said quietly, "I think those were my clothes. At least she looks good in them."

**AN: **I love this Hermione, and its sooo fun to write. Next up: potions class : )


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Here you go once more. Finally, a little dramione action. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** again, the alternate universe thing is on hold for now.

**Chapter 6**

"A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat, and can be used as an antidote for many of the world's deadliest poisons. However, they are hard to come by, making it imperative for you to learn how to make the proper antidotes for these poisons. Today we will be working with one of the less potent within the category, the …"

The door bursts open, and Hermione strolled in calmly. "What'd I miss?"

Snape shot her an evil glare, announcing a deduction of 15 points from Gryffindor for tardiness. Continuing, "Before Miss Granger so rudely interrupted, you will be working with pairs of my choosing. Now let's see. Crabbe and Weasley, Potter with Goyle, and Granger…" He smiled wickedly. "…with Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione shrugged, and sauntered over to the empty seat next to Malfoy.

Eying her, Malfoy asked, "Why were you late Mudblood? And what in Merlin's name did you do to yourself?"

Shrugging again, she replied, "I had a little chat with Peeves. And I got sick of being a wallflower goody-two-shoes. Why do you care?"

Smirking, he denied any empathy at all concerning her. "A goody-two-shoes? You took that to a whole new level. How does one change that? Actually, I don't care. Let's just get to work Granger. Try not to screw this up." He got up, trying to ignore the rapid beating of his heart, and gathered all of the materials necessary for the antidote. When he returned, he found Hermione playing with her hair absentmindedly, something he had never seen her do. _Geez, she wasn't kidding. She has changed._ He shook his head, and told himself that he didn't care, but only then did he notice his heartbeat. _Stop it! This is still Mudblood, know-it-all Granger. So what if she is wearing hot, tight, revealing…._"Enough!"

At this outburst, Hermione looked up expectantly. "Are you ok?"

Malfoy turned away so she wouldn't see him turning red. "Fine. Here are the ingredients, so let's get to work."

"Oh, but I'd much rather flirt with you," Hermione said, grinning mischievously.

Malfoy choked, then regained his composure, mentally telling himself to calm down, that he was giving her the satisfaction of making her squirm. _How quickly the tables turned…_ "Sure you do. And as much as you want me, it won't happen, even in your dreams Granger. Now where are the instructions?"

"Fine. Your loss. Here they are. First we add the boomslang skin, that's over there, and essence of mertlap. Here you go." Handing him the vial, it accidentally slipped through her fingers and crashed on the floor.

"Whoops! I'm such a butterfingers. How clumsy of me!" Hermione said coyly. And she bent down, in unison with Malfoy, flashing him a significant amount of skin in the process.

Malfoy stared, open-mouthed, while she gathered bits of broken glass. Noting his expression, she flashed him a grin. "See anything you like Malfoy?" she asked flirtatiously.

He abruptly shut his mouth, and retorted, "All I see is you Granger."

"My point exactly." Flashing another coy grin, she stood up, and walked back to the table with the ingredients laid out, leaving him on the floor.

_Idiot!!!_ Malfoy scolded himself. _You're letting her toy with you! Time to turn the tables back._ When Hermione returned with more mertlap and started putting the ingredients together, he moved closer, practically pressing himself against her. "So this really is a new you?"

Turning to face him, which moved them even closer together, she smiled. "Yeah. Got a problem with it?"

Laughing, he shook his head, sending his blonde hair into his metallic eyes. "Nope. I kinda like it. My kind of girl." _Keep it up, and she'll flip out. No matter how different she seems, it's still Granger, the boy-shy bookworm. Flirting with her will make her crack sooner or later. _"Let's finish this potion, then meet me in the library at 7."

"What for? A secret rendezvous? How intriguing… I'll be there," Hermione said seductively. Turning back to the potion, she smiled to herself. _Take that Dean._

_I didn't think she'd agree! What have I gotten myself into? But why did it feel so good and natural to flirt with her?_

**AN:** Thanks sooo much to all of my reviewers, and those of you that added this to your favorite stories, or alerts, or me to author alert. It really means a lot: ) Keep tuned for some sizzlin moments!!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** I am so grateful for the positive feedback, and am uber excited that you love the new/different Hermione. It really is so much fun to write, so that's why I update every 24 hours or so. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** see any of my other chapters

**Chapter 7**

The remainder of Potions passed uneventfully, and every group, save Neville's, completed the potion to Snape's standards. As the bell was ringing, Malfoy muttered, "Seven o'clock" under his breath to Hermione, who only winked suggestively.

"What was that about?" She turned to see Harry and Ron staring curiously at her. Ron raised his eyebrows, waiting for her response.

"Oh bugger off Ron. It's none of your business. Go snog Lavendar or something," she said casually, spinning around and walking out of the room.

"Ok, seriously, I'm starting to worry about her," Harry mumbled. "This is not the Hermione we know. I wonder if someone did hex her. And don't you dare tell her I said that." The two were about to walk out of the classroom, when they were called back into the room. Turning around, they found themselves face-to-face with Snape.

"I don't know what Miss Granger did to herself, but if she ever displays such cheek in my class again, there will be _severe_ consequences. I am telling you this because I will hold you two responsible for keeping her in check in my presence. I will _not_ have the incident in the Great Hall repeated in my classroom. Now go," he said, deadly calm, in the same creepy way that he always talks.

Feeling slightly threatened, Ron and Harry practically ran out of the room, right into Ginny.

"Where have you two been? I've been looking all over the grounds for you!" she exclaimed. When they opened their mouths to explain, she cut them off angrily. "What happened to Hermione?"

"We don't know. That's what we're trying to tell you. Do you know?" Harry asked, but immediately regretted it.

"OF COURSE NOT!! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT IF I KNEW, I WOULD WASTE MY TIME ASKING YOU?!" Breathing heavily, she glared at them, then closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and continued. "She went through my clothes. I was right, those are mine that she's wearing now. If she had asked, that's one thing. But it's one of the prime rules of girl code: _you do not steal another girl's clothes without permission!!_ The _real_ Hermione would never have done this. Something happened to her in the space of the past 24 hours. And as neither of you have any potential of being detectives, I figure that it has something to do with whatever she was up to last night. I need you two to smarten up, and figure out what it was _before_ she does something to my clothes!" With that, Ginny stormed off down the hall, barking at a first-year who made the mistake of getting too close.

"Whoa," whistled Harry.

"Yeah," echoed Ron. "Try living with her."

Meanwhile…

"Hermione!" Upon hearing her name, Hermione stopped in the middle of the deserted hallway and turned to see a tall, dark-haired boy racing to catch up to her. _Mmmm__, he's not bad looking. I'd give him a… 8 and a half. And that's on my strict hotness scale._

"Hey," the boy said, slightly out of breath. "Not sure if you remember me. My name's Blaise. We're in Potions together?"

Smiling, Hermione nodded. "Oh yeah! Zabini, right? Slytherin? Can I help you with something?"

Initially hesitant, but growing bolder with every second, Blaise said, "I don't usually do this, but as you announced your availability…" and he trailed off, lost in looking at her.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Cat got your tongue? Or better yet…" She grinned, as if struck by an idea. Extending one hand, she gently pushed him back against the wall, then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, closed mouthed, but with a lot of passion. Blaise's eyes widened, then he closed them and enveloped her with his arms.

A full moment later, she lifted her head. Meeting his eyes, she winked seductively. "Meet me in the library at 7," she whispered, drawing out of his embrace. Leaving him out of breath and bewildered, she continued on her way back to her dormitory. He gazed after her. _Hermione Granger, you will be mine. See you at 7._

Further down the hallway, Hermione was laughing to herself, partially in disbelief that she made the first move for her first kiss. _He was actually really good. This could get interesting. __Mmmm__, sizzle._

**AN: **This was going to be a much longer chapter, but I decided to split it into 2 smaller ones, so expect the next one to be up relatively soon. After that, I probably won't post anything for a few days, due to the phenomenal event occurring later this evening!!! HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Hey guys! Here's the next addition, as promised. Review!!! I'm trying to get to 50 before ch. 10!

**Disclaimer:** if you haven't gotten it by now, I doubt you can read anyway…

**Chapter 8**

6:45

Malfoy strolled into the library, still planning his next move in his head. _What the…?_ He stopped and stared at the mass of people in front of him, noticing them just before running into one. _Who are all of these people? Where's Granger?_ Examining the mumbling crowd more closely, he realized they were all male. _Oh crap. Someone found out about our meeting. This could complicate things._ Glaring at anyone in his way, Malfoy moved towards a familiar face.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here Blaise?"

The other boy smiled casually. "Same reason you're here. Granger. That girl. Mmm!" he exclaimed, smacking his lips. "Tastes like… vanilla and strawberries. What do you think?"

Malfoy stared in surprise, the snapped, "I wouldn't know."

Grinning from ear to ear, the other replied, "Well I would," before he found a wand shoved under his chin. Malfoy held his wand stable, shooting daggers through his eyes, daring Blaise to say one more word…

"Now boys. None of that now." Hermione entered the room, and the quiet murmurings of the crowd were silenced as they 'appreciated' her presence. Malfoy lowered his wand, and snarled at Blaise, "Watch it."

_Hmmm. Good __turn out_ Hermione thought, watching the group of boys. _There's__ at least __50__! Who would've guessed?_ She climbed onto a chair, so she could see everyone, and so everyone could see her.

"So I guess word got around pretty quickly. Well, I'm flattered by your eagerness," she said with a flirtatious air to her words. "But, sadly, I'm too good for some of you, and I'm trying to find a guy who meets my standards. So, if I ask you to leave, please do so. Nothing personal."

The boys started muttering amongst themselves, but no one made any effort to leave.

"Alright. I have a few conditions. First, no first or second years." At this, there were many groans and expletives shouted, and about half the group left. The remaining boys looked around, nodding to each other (**AN: **in that weird head-nod that boys give to each other. You know what I'm talking about).

Hermione continued, "Those of you that have girlfriends, and be honest, leave now…"

_Aha! So Granger isn't TOTALLY different. She won't steal anyone's boyfriend because it's 'morally' wrong._ Malfoy thought to himself.

"…find your girlfriend, tell them that you came here tonight, and if you still want to be in the running to be my man, dump her and return. If that's too much for you, then leave and don't come back."

Malfoy's mouth dropped open. _WHAT??!! She's telling them to leave their girlfriends for her? What if she doesn't pick them anyway? Then they're totally screwed! This is not the same girl._

Observing many shocked faces and open mouths, more boys left.

"And then there were," Hermione paused to count the remaining boys, "13." Scanning the room, she saw Dean standing there. "I'm sorry. Make that 12. Get lost Dean."

"Hermione, I'm sorry! I want you back! Please, I'll do anything!" He tried to reach for her, but she backed away, then turned to the group.

"Can someone help Mr. Thomas out of the room. He's no longer welcome." The minute the words left her mouth, Dean's eyes widened, and he beat feet, knowing that he was in a room full of guys just _waiting_ to 'prove' themselves to her.

Hermione smirked. "That's better. Crabbe, Goyle. You can leave too." Seeing their bewildered faces, she explained herself. "You…are…too…dumb…for…me…now…leave," speaking as if to 3 year-olds. The two goons looked at Malfoy for permission.

"You heard the lady. Get out of here," he snarled, sending them scurrying out of the room.

[[The remaining group consisted of:

D. Malfoy, B. Zabini, J. Flinch-fletchy, E. MacMillan, O. Wood, M. Flint, R. Davies, F. Weasley, G. Weasley, and C. Diggory.

**AN: **Now it starts to get a little interesting. I'm actually just about to head out to get the new book, so sorry, but don't expect any posts for a couple of days! I wanted to leave you guys guessing for the weekend…


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Thanks so much for all of the reviews!! You guys gave me my 50! Now for 100….

And I will be addressing questions about harry/ron/the twins soon enough. There is a reason 'Gred and Forge' are there, but you'll have to guess for now.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry potter, would I really be writing for free?

**Chapter 9**

Surveying the remaining boys, Hermione smiled, immensely pleased with her options. The 10 boys all gazed up at her (as she was still standing on the table), with dreamy expressions on their faces and stars in their eyes. _I couldn't have made a love potion with this powerful of an effect. Yay for me!!!_

Becoming suddenly haughty, her wicked smile gave way to a thoughtful smirk, as she addressed the group. "As I'm sure most of you have figured out, I want the best, and only the best, for myself. So there are going to be a series of, how should I say it, tasks. These will simply be a chance for you to prove that you're the best for me." The boys nodded, expecting something of the sort when they had been 'chosen' out of the vast group that was crowded in the library half an hour ago.

Malfoy smirked inwardly. _Competition, eh? These losers are no competition compared to me. Wait a minute, what do I care? She can have any of these morons, it doesn't bother me. The only reason I'm here is because I like to win, right?_

As Malfoy debated with himself, other groups members were starting to become restless, as Hermione had been silent for at least 5 minutes. When she spoke, they immediately snapped back to attention.

"First task: I want each of you to tell me honestly why you are here. If I think you are lying for any reason, I will use this." And she pulled from the pocket of her skirt a small vial, with a clear liquid inside.

"You can't use Veritaserum on us!" sputtered George, Fred echoing his indignation. "You can't really expect us to take that."

Hermione's eyes flashed. "This also serves as the second test. Trust. You all have to drink from one of these goblets," she waved her wand and 11 goblets appeared, "and trust that I don't slip the veritaserum or this into it." And she drew another vial from the other side pocket. This one was filled with a light blue liquid. "I won't tell you what this is, and you have to trust me to drink it. If you want to leave, do so now." As she scanned each of their faces, she saw only two with fear.

Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-fletchy looked back at her nervously, then turned tail and ran out of the library. The remaining boys just watched and laughed at their retreating backs.

"And then there were 8," she said, flicking her wand as 2 goblets disappeared and the other 9 filled with pumpkin juice. She stepped down from the table, using Oliver's hand for support, and strode over to the table they occupied. Closing her eyes, she opened both vials, and muttered a spell under her breath. At once, the contents of each bottle disappeared, and all 9 glasses shook, so it was impossible to know where they went.

Reaching for a glass, she gestured for the others to do the same. When everyone had a goblet, she lifted hers in a toast, and asked Blaise to give a toast.

"Er, how about to new beginnings and change?" Smiling, Hermione nodded once and drained her goblet, watching out of the corner of her eye everyone else doing the same.

_Now the fun begins._

**AN: **I know, I'm so evil for ending it here. But I already have the next few chapters in my head, all I have to do is write and post, so it shouldn't be too much of a delay. Please review!!

Btw, Deathly Hallows? AWESOME


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** here you go! Enjoy! Review!

**Disclaimer: **I'm running out of ways to tell you that I don't own harry potter.

**Chapter 10**

Hermione placed her goblet back on the table, then stepped back a few paces. "Alright, we'll go in alphabetical order. That means Roger, you're first." Davies stepped forward, shaking slightly, but met Hermione's gaze squarely.

"I'm here because you deserve nothing but the best, and I want to prove to you that I am. I'm Quidditch captain of the Ravenclaw team, and I'm very experienced with girls, so I can show you a good time," he added with a mischievous smile.

Hermione smiled back before saying sweetly, "So you're calling yourself a player. You just want to add me to your trophy wall? I don't think so. But," she continued, raising a hand to stem his protests. "I asked you for the truth, and thank you for telling me without being prompted by the Veritaserum. You can step back now." Davies bowed his head and did so. As he did, Cedric Diggory straightened, and walked toward her, stopping a few feet away.

"I'm also a Quidditch captain, my family very respectable, and I've been told by Professor Trelawney that I have a long-lasting relationship in the immediate future. I think she was referring to you."

Hermione smirked. "You, like Davies, were unimpaired by Veritaserum or the other substance, but you clearly don't know me very well, to think that bug-eyed thing that passes for a teacher's predictions mean anything to me. You can join Davies." Cedric dragged his feet, mentally kicking himself for screwing something like that up.

Marcus Flint stepped forward, and said with an arrogant sneer, "You're hot. That's really it."

The brunette snorted derisively. "Idiot. Honest, but still an idiot." She pointed toward the two others.

Draco Malfoy glided towards her, still thinking furiously, not wanting to be outdone. After a few moments of silence, Hermione asked him to answer the question, seeming to be impatient. "If you're just here to make fun of me, get your ass out of here now. I'm not in the mood."

Malfoy scowled at being commanded, but replied, "None of these losers are up to your standard. I am, and you know it. I could list off why, but you already know, so just tell them to bugger off."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. She simply gestured for him to join the rapidly enlarging group. He was obviously satisfied with his answer, but was inwardly furious that she said nothing. Regardless, he stalked to one side of the room.

At this point, Fred and George Weasley stepped forward at the same time. "We're here for the same reason," stated Fred.

"We don't know what these jerks will do to you, and you're like a sister to us," finished George.

"We want to make sure"

"that you don't get hurt"

"or we'll be forced"

"to seek vengeance on everyone in this room."

"'Mione, just end this now!" pleaded Fred.

Til now, Hermione had been somewhat enjoying the little match back and forth, noting the glares the twins were receiving from the others in the room. But at this last remark, her eyes narrowed.

"What did you just call me?"

Fred blushed, and George elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow. What was that for?"

"RON!! GET OUT!! I don't know, or care, how you got your measely little hands on Polyjuice Potion, but you get out of here right now, before I curse all of your freckles off. Harry, you better be right behind him."

The 'twins' looked at each other, then back at Hermione. "How did you know? We followed the ingredients exactly! And why are you doing this anyway? You can do better than these clowns. I mean, Marcus Flint? He's a troll! And Malfoy hates your guts!" rushed 'Fred', who was really Ron. When their names were mentioned, Flint and Malfoy stepped forward menacingly, wands out and ready.

'George', aka Harry, drew his, and stepped protectively in front of Hermione. "Don't worry. We got this."

"AAARGH!!! STOP IT, ALL OF YOU!" At this outburst, the boys turned and looked at Hermione. "Ron, Harry. Thanks for wanting to look out for me, but I am more than capable of handling myself. That's why I'm doing this. No one thinks so, but I am perfectly able to protect myself. Right now, you guys are just pissing me off, and you more than anyone know what spells I can cast. So leave. Now." Her eyes flashed dangerously, and she raised her wand, showing how serious she was.

Harry and Ron finally understood. "Alright. We're leaving. But you know where to find us," Ron added to Hermione, keeping eye contact. And then they lowered their wands, and backed out of the room. As they were doing so, they met the eyes of every single guy there, clearly warning them to back off.

Once they left, Hermione sighed. "Sorry about that. They won't be a problem anymore." She turned to Blaise Zabini and Oliver Wood, the only boys left to speak. "Oliver?"

Startled, he shook his head. "I don't know what I can say to convince you that I am worthy. I know you are one of the smartest witches in the school, and I'm not, but I can hold my own. I know how to respect women, and although I'm fairly experienced, I'm not a player like Davies over there," Oliver said, sending the Ravenclaw a look of triumph.

Hermione nodded. "Well said," and she pointed towards the larger group.

At last, Blaise was the only one left. He stared at Hermione, lost in thought, then in a few long strides, leaned into her, grabbed her around the waist with one arm, and the other hand in her hair, dipped her, and kissed her with the passion he had been holding in check since the hallway earlier that day.

The 7 other boys cried out in outrage, forced to watch the snoggfest, unable to do anything.

After several minutes, Zabini straightened, pulling Hermione up with him. Leaving one gentle peck on her lips, he spun away to stand with the other boys.

Big mistake.

**AN:** I hope you guys are on the edge of your seat! I hope this chapter cleared up a few questions about the 'twins' being there. I hope this is fast enough for an update! I should be able to update at least once a day. If not, feel free to yell at me…


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: ** The questions about the ending will be answered, don't worry. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Harry potter. Or draco malfoy. (sizzle)

**Brief Recap: **Blaise landed a passionate kiss on Hermione, then walked over to the group of boys, who were all seething at his behavior. Big mistake.

The instant Blaise stopped walking, he found himself on the floor, with fists and feet raining down on him. All 7 boys were outraged at his action, and were making him well aware of it. Hermione stood back, open-mouthed, stunned. After a full moment, she came to her senses.

"_Immobulus!" _she cried, brandishing her wand in their general direction. The effect was immediate: they froze, only their eyes moving. Oliver's fist was inches from Blaise's face; Malfoy was launched in the air, hovering over Cedric, who was busy concentrating on kicking Marcus Flint, who had fallen on the ground.

Hermione lowered her wand. "That's better. Blaise was just answering my question the best way he knew how. Now can we all be civil?" Waiting for a moment, she searched the eyes of each boy. Satisfied, she muttered the countercurse.

Instantly, there was a lot of shouting of expletives, as they all collapsed on top of one another. Slowly getting up, they brushed themselves up and gave each other distance, acting as if nothing had happened.

"As flattered as I am by your affections, it is completely unacceptable for you to have an all out brawl." She paused, making sure she had everyone's attention. Confirming that she did, Hermione continued. "That's why I've decided to have a tournament of sorts. There will be three categories. As all of you claim to be Quidditch prodigies, one task will be a display of ability on a broomstick. That will be the first one, and I'll inform you of the others as they come up. Any questions?"

"Yeah. When and where?" inquired Cedric.

"Let's see…. How about tomorrow at 6? On the Quidditch pitch? Does that meet everyone's schedules?"

There was a general agreement, then Roger Davies asked, "So what exactly will we be doing? I mean, are we playing a game against each other, one-on-one?"

"Yes, actually. One-on-one. I'll tell you the matchups tomorrow." Hermione started to walk out of the library, but turned and added, "and did I mention that the winner of this task goes on a date with me? Of their choosing?" She surveyed the looks of astonishment and glee on their faces, then continued to stroll out of the library.

Meanwhile….

"So? How did it go? Did the Polyjuice Potion work?" Ginny asked Harry and Ron breathlessly.

Ron simply scowled and stalked off to his dormitory.

"She knew it was us. I still have no idea how. She probably caught Ron calling her 'Mione. But regardless, we weren't able to get much information," Harry said with a sigh, then proceeded to tell Ginny everything they heard/observed in the library. She listened patiently, gasping when he told her about the Veritaserum.

"So did she actually use it?" Ginny asked, wide-eyed.

"Dunno. We left before Zabini said his piece, but he didn't seem to be under the influence of anything, stupid git. Actually, I don't think she used it at all. She said it was about trust, and I guess everyone passed, because we all drank the juice. She was just threatening it to see what would happen," Harry responded, thoughtful.

Ginny sighed. "That's a good sign. At least she's not completely deranged. She had her little evening disappearing act how many days ago? Two? And you're sure you have no idea what she was up to?"

Harry looked around nervously, avoiding meeting her gaze. "Well, not entirely…."

"YOU BLOODY GIT!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU KNEW SOMETHING!?" Ginny exploded.

Taking a step back, Harry turned red and mumbled something about keeping secrets for friends. Ginny visibly calmed.

"Harry," she said, with strained control over her temper. "I need you to tell me what you know. Hermione could be playing with something dangerous, and none of us want her to get hurt. And I want my clothes back. And Parvati's ready to slit Hermione's throat for using her makeup without permission (that's girl rule #2). Now tell me what you know."

"Well, she was using my dad's Invisibility Cloak, but when she gave it back to me, I could see what she was carrying." He paused, but when Ginny prompted him to continue, he did. "She was carrying a cauldron with some stuff…"

"Harry. I need you to tell me EXACTLY what you saw."

**AN:** review!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Hey guys. I've been contemplating where to go with this story, and I just came up with an interesting twist… And there is a tad bit of bad language in here, but not too much. Enjoy and review!!

**Disclaimer:** Seriously. Do you still doubt that I don't own Harry Potter?

**Chapter 12**

Hermione woke up the next morning, yawned, stretched, then threw the covers off. She looked at the clock, and realized that she had missed her first class, Charms, completely. "Oh well, not like it was really tough anyway," shrugging. She got out of bed and smiled at her reflection in the mirror, noting the lacy lingerie she had purchased yesterday. _Much better than that piece of filth I was wearing before…._

Proceeding to get dressed, she thought about her plans for the day. _Well, I should go to at least some classes, if only because of the guys. They might forget about me after too long. _She smirked to herself. "Yeah right. Who would forget about me?"

"Well, not me, that's for sure."

Hermione spun around, only to see Ginny, Parvati, and Lavendar standing there. Ginny's arms were folded across her chest, while the other two had their hands on their hips, all with unhappy looks on their faces.

"Aww… Are you guys still mad at me?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Um, let me think. YEAH!!!" all three shouted.

"My clothes? You didn't even ask!" exclaimed Ginny.

"You've offered them to me before. I was just a little late in taking you up on it. Geez, don't have a hissy fit," replied Hermione coolly.

"And what about us? You used Parvati's makeup, and copied the idea for your hair from my magazine! Not to mention that Ron is completely preoccupied now," yelled Lavendar, gesturing wildly.

Hermione snorted. "Parvati set me up with Dean. I consider a day's worth of makeup compensation for 3 months of misery. You let me borrow that magazine; it's not copyrighted. And it's not my fault you can't keep Ron from straying…"

Parvati had to hold Lavendar back, as she was about to launch herself onto the girl with the satisfied sneer on her face. "YOU BITCH!! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME AND WON-WON LIKE THAT?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS HERMIONE GRANGER, BUT YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN MALFOY: FULL OF HATRED AND ARROGANCE!!" With that, Lavendar shrugged off Parvati, and stormed out of the dormitories, followed by the other girl, who threw Hermione a dirty look first.

Ginny remained, observing Hermione's reaction of indifference to the outburst. "What is with you? This isn't Hermione, my best friend. This is some sadistic, alternate universe version. Please," Ginny pleaded. "Please let me help you. Tell me what you were doing the other night."

Hermione stared at her friend, her face impassive and unreadable. After a moment or two, she sighed. "Alright. I'll tell you. But don't freak out. I know what I'm doing." Ginny nodded, then sat on the edge of Hermione's unmade bed. "I made a potion. The Schitzoplasmia potion. It allows the drinker to alter their personality for a certain period of time."

Ginny gasped. "You ALTERED you personality?! Are you insane? Do you have any idea how dangerous that could be if-"

Hermione cut her off. "I told you not to freak out! I'm fine. I just got sick of being the goody-goody that everyone saw me as. And besides, I only took enough for a week. I think."

"You think," asked Ginny, with deadly calm. "You took a potion without being 100 sure of the effects?"

Hermione sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Yes Ginny. I did. What's the point of living if you don't take a risk once in a while? I can't believe how much time I wasted 'playing it safe'." She walked over to the bed, and plopped down next to her best friend. "You don't understand. It's so…so… _liberating_! I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, with whoever I want. Did I tell you that I kissed Blaise Zabini the other day? It was amazing- he's really good. But it's not just guys. Although," she said with a smile, "it sure is nice." Hermione sat for a moment, seemingly lost in thought, before Ginny elbowed her gently.

"You were saying?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I just feel invincible, you know? Like everything I want will happen immediately, today. All I have to do is realize what it is that I want. Does that make sense?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. I guess it does. So why are you suddenly back to normal? You were being a complete bitch five minutes ago. Lavendar was about to kill you."

Hermione stared at her.

"What are you talking about," she asked Ginny, puzzlement written all over her face. "You're the only person I've seen so far today."

**AN:** Oh snap! What's going on?? I love cliffhangers….


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** hey guys. Sorry, but those of you who keep reading the story: expect a lot of cliffhangers. I just love them! But I try to update quickly to ease the pain. This one's a little short, but should make the curiosity a little better. Enjoy and PLEASE review!!

**Disclaimer: **I own a lot of things. Harry potter is not one of them.

**Chapter 13**

"What are you talking about? You're the only person I've seen so far today," said Hermione, puzzlement written all over her face.

Ginny stared. "Are you serious? You were totally bitched out by Lavendar not even five minutes ago! Oh shit," she stopped suddenly, her face becoming pale. "What if this is a side effect of the Schitzoplasmia potion?! What's the last thing that you remember?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "Hmm. Well, you and I were sitting here, talking. Er, what were we talking about?"

The redhead started to panic. She stood up and started pacing. "OK then. Do you remember anything from yesterday? From before you went to sleep?"

"Yeah. I had a meeting in the library with a bunch of guys. We ended up deciding to meet again at 6 on the Quidditch pitch. Oh crap!" she exclaimed, putting a hand to her face. "I still have to figure out the matchups! I don't know the first thing about Quidditch! What am I going to do?!" Hermione fell back on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Calm down. Well, you're obviously not suffering from any long-term mental damage, and maybe it's a good thing that you forgot the thing with Lavendar. And you seem to be a little back to normal. Alright, alright!" Ginny tried to soothe her distraught friend. "I'll help you. I know a few things about Quidditch, but you have to tell me about this secret meeting! Who was there? What did you do? What did they do?"

Hermione opened her eyes, then sat up and hugged Ginny. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!!! This doesn't change the fact that I am different. I still feel like I can kick ass, and I still like it. But I won't take your clothes anymore without permission. That being said," she smiled wickedly, "can I borrow some more clothes?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Why not? Like I said before, they look good on you. But seriously, tell me everything that happened last night! SPILL!!" Laughing, Hermione filled her in on everything that went on in the library.

When she told Ginny about the potions, she gasped. "You did WHAT? You could have killed someone?!"

Hermione shook her head. "No, don't worry. I just sent the potions into another bottle waiting in my bag. I never put anything in the goblets. That was the whole point! But I still can't believe that no one left."

"Tell me about it. If someone threatened me with Veritaserum, I would be so outta there. You know," Ginny said thoughtfully. "It's rather strange that those guys did whatever you wanted them to. The were acting like slaves or something. Even Malfoy, who's a nasty git, obeyed you like a puppy. What's up with that?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. It wasn't anything that I did." Hermione gave a flirty shrug. "Maybe I'm just so irresistible." She burst out laughing, and was promptly knocked over by the pillow in Ginny's hand. The girls started shouting, both armed with fluffy pillows, and proceeded to have a fight.

A few minutes later, out of breath and still feebly swinging her pillow, Ginny asked Hermione how she wanted the matches to go.

"Well, I have a few guys that I want to make it to the next round, if only for interest's sake. I don't want to play favorites, but…" she trailed off, smiling sheepishly.

"….but there are some hotties you want to see more of. Got it," Ginny finished for her, shaking her head. "Alright. I'll help you, but only on one condition: I get to watch."

"Done. That would have happened anyway, but thanks for making it easy. So. Let's get started."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Ok, I have a few things to say, whether you want to read them or not is up to you. 1) sorry I haven't posted in a while, school finals and speeches and stuff. Very stressful. 2) I just realized how weird this story may seem, with Hermione being all 'sexy' and whatnot, and she's only in 3rd year, so try to imagine that she's much older to make it less pedafile-ish. 3) just for your information, dramione fans, I wanted to share a story with you, that is my absolute favorite of any stories that I've read on here. Its called "Magnetic Attraction" written by ellamalfoy8. If you love this pairing, check out this story- its amazing!! 4)last, but most certainly not least, THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!! YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, I give up on trying to convince you that I don't own harry potter. Think whatever you want.

**Chapter 14**

**Quidditch Pitch, 5:45**

The 8 boys were gathered around, looking nervously at one another.

Davies spoke. "Did you all hear about the cat-fight between her and Lavendar Brown? It was pretty intense."

Most of the group nodded. Malfoy smirked. "Were they fighting over Weasely? She can do so much better. I thought that was the point of this whole stupid competition."

"Actually, it is. And we weren't fighting over Ron," said a voice smoothly. Malfoy turned to see Hermione in front of him, smiling slightly. "Lavendar was just, well, let's say less than happy at my transformation. So I told her to bugger off. She didn't take to kindly to that, and we had a minor disagreement." She cocked her head to the side. "Would you be jealous if we were fighting over Ron, Draco?"

Malfoy stared, shocked that she had addressed him by his first name, but he quickly snapped to his senses. "What? No! Why would I?!"

Hermione tried to hide her smile, laughing at his discomfort. But she merely rolled her eyes, then turned to the rest of the group. "So thanks to all you guys for coming back. As I said yesterday, this is going to be a test of skill on a broom. Since this is a competition, the loser of each matchup will not be invited to the next challenge, if you know what I mean. And whoever impressed me the most gets to take me on a date of their choice. Sound good?"

Seeing the boys nod, she sighed, satisfied. "Well then. Let's get started, shall we? First matchup will be Justin against Blaise."

The two boys found each others' eyes. Blaise looked confident and intimidating. Justin looked like he was about to wet his pants.

"Alright. We'll play by these rules:

1) First to score 5 goals on the other wins

2) Contact is allowed, but nothing too harsh (I'll be the judge of that)

3) No attacking anyone for no reason"

The group muttered in agreement, and the two grabbed their brooms from the ground. Justin was pale, but looked back at Hermione with some false bravado. He winked at her, then straddled his broom and kicked off. Blaise quickly followed suit. Circling about 15 feet in the air, Blaise looked down, and was particularly pleased with his vantage point above Hermione. _ I love her shirt…_

Hermione shrugged, guessing what Blaise seemed so preoccupied with. _Let him have his fun for now. This should be interesting. Where's Ginny? She should be here by now._ She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, then smiled, and threw the Quaffle in the air. "GO!!"

Justin shot forward, arms outstretched, but Blaise was faster. He grabbed the ball in his right hand, and punched Justin in the shoulder with his left, almost at the same time. Leaving the unstable boy behind, Blaise flew towards the goalpost with incredible speed, tossing the ball through the tallest one with ease.

"Never played Quidditch, have you Finch-fletchy?" he sneered. "Don't make this hard on yourself. Just give up and you'll be able to _walk_ out of here."

Justin merely glared at him, then exploded forward, aiming for the ball in the leering boy's hands. But Blaise was too fast for him. He flew directly upward, sending the other spinning into empty air, arms outstretched. Laughing, he turned around and scored two more points before Justin even recovered.

"Blaise leads 3-0. C'mon Justin!" Hermione cheered. _He doesn't stand a chance, _she thought sadly.

But all Justin heard was the girl that he was trying to impress cheering him on. _She wants me to win!! I want to go on a date with her so badly…._

With new determination, he launched himself towards Blaise, surprising him with his sudden speed. He was so surprised, that he actually dropped the Quaffle, allowing Justin to dive and make a spectacular catch, using his momentum to propel him towards the goal, actually sailing through the shorter one, broom and all.

At this, all non-Slytherins cheered, including Ginny, who had just entered the field. "Who's winning? What'd I miss?"

"Justin just scored his first. Blaise leads 3-1, first match. Where were you?" Hermione informed her friend.

"What do you think? Harry and Ron of course. They're so nosy. Ron didn't seem too interested, but I suspect that was because Lavendar was next to him, and she kicked at Ron every time I mentioned you. I don't think she realized she was kicking me…" said Ginny, wincing.

Hermione just laughed, then applauded when Blaise scored another point. "One more wins it for Blaise!"

Above them, Blaise just grinned, trying to show off with backflips, but not paying much attention to Justin. Bad idea, because he was almost knocked off his broom when Justin came flying past, grabbing the Quaffle from his hands and scoring again. "4-2. Maybe you should pay attention Zabini!"

Blaise just snarled, and lunged at the Quaffle, nearly falling off his broom in the process. "I'll show you, you little…" Justin actually looked scared, vulnerable. The other boy noted this, then smiled and shot towards the scared one. But unlike before, Blaise's eyes weren't on the Quaffle; they were locked on Justin, and he had murder in his eyes.

Justin's eyes widened in shock, beginning to think that he was going to be impaled with Blaise's broom. He spun to the side, hoping to get rid of him, but the Slytherin followed just as quickly. They began racing at impossible speeds, all around the field, Justin genuinely scared for his life, struggling to hold the Quaffle, which was slipping out of his grasp. Finally, it fell.

Blaise immediately abandoned Justin, and caught the ball seconds before it hit the ground, then smoothly evened out, regaining altitude, until he casually tossed the ball through the highest hoop.

Defeated, Justin landed next to Hermione, seemingly on the verge of tears.

"You were wonderful out there," said Hermione, patting him on the shoulder. Then she shrugged. "Oh well! Better luck next time!" and she sent him on his way.

When Blaise landed, smirking arrogantly, he strutted up to Hermione. "Does the victor get a kiss?"

Hermione thought for a moment, then shrugged yet again (AN: I know, she does it a lot, but so do I, so deal with it : ) ). "Why not?" And she pulled him down to her height for a passionate kiss, making him toss the Quaffle over his shoulder so he could wrap his arms around her tightly.

**AN: **Well, I hope that made up for my lack of posting, at least a little. I don't think each matchup will be this long, so I might just post a chapter saying who won the next few, then writing about the last one. But I don't know yet. And thanks SOOOOOO much for all of the reviews!! I'm at almost 100, which is such a confidence booster! It's interesting, the correlation between reviews and amount of writing that gets done….. hint hint


	15. Chapter 15Author's Note

This 'chapter' is really brief. The next two matches went off with the following results:

Oliver Wood over Marcus Flint: 5-0

Cedric Diggory over Roger Davies: 5-2

…which leaves Draco Malfoy against Ernie MacMillan for my next chapter. Each winner got a tiny kiss on the cheek, but nothing like Blaise's kisses. I guess he just kisses well….

For anyone that's interested, I was bored the other day and started my second fic, this one on the movie the Covenant. If you're interested, check it out! And don't forget to review!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey there! I'm ****soooo**** sorry that I haven't posted in a while. Being home from school is really draining… and I guess I've been a little preoccupied with my other story (which you should totally check out btw: **_**Irish Damsel in Distress? No Such Thing**_**. It's a ****fic**** based on the movie 'The Covenant'). So this is a brief chapter, but please read the ****AN at**** the bottom to find out how you can increase update speed!**

**Disclaimer: Like I'd be writing fan-fiction if I owned Harry Potter….**

**Chapter 16**

Hermione sighed, looking at her watch (Muggle habit). _This is taking way longer than I thought it would. We've been here for almost 4 hours!_

_Finally, _thought Malfoy. _My turn._ Stepping forward, broom in hand, he nodded to Ernie, who also stepped up. Draco smirked at Hermione, who smiled back, before straddling his broom and pushing off. Once in the air, he did a few backflips while waiting for his opponent to awkwardly get on his.

"Any day now. I want to kick your ass quickly and get it over with," taunted Malfoy. Ernie turned red, but didn't reply. He clambored on, finally, and kicked off with a little too much force. As he went flying over her, Hermione shook her head. _He can't possibly have ridden a broom before. This is going to be over __**very**__ quickly. Especially since __Malfoy__ seems to have been practicing over the summer, _she thought admiringly, raising an eyebrow as she studied the confident boy scowling at Ernie.

_She__'s__ totally checking me out. Let's see, what can I do to impress her? __Malfoys__ don't lose. __Ever._ Malfoy suddenly grinned, as an idea struck him. Looking at the group, he observed that everyone was looking for Ernie, who seemed to have flown somewhere into a building.

Bending flat over his broom handle, he flew towards Hermione, who was completely unawares. Grabbing her around her middle, Malfoy picked her up with ease and sat her side-saddle in front of him.

"MALFOY?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? PUT ME DOWN, NOW!!" shrieked Hermione, who had never been on a broom before, even though Harry, Ron, and Ginny had been trying to get her to for years now. She threw her arms around Malfoy's neck, bringing them even closer together.

He smiled down at her. "C'mon, Granger. It's not that bad. Since my competitor apparently flew into a building, I needed someone to keep me company." Looking down her shirt, he added, "and what lovely company you are."

Hermione blushed, but refused to give him the satisfaction of having the upper hand. She was sitting directly in front of Malfoy, arms around his neck, while his arms were on either side of her, holding onto the broom behind her. She was practically sitting on his lap (if the broomstick wasn't there, she would be), but she squirmed to shield his view of her chest, bringing them even closer.

"What exactly are you trying to do, Mr. Malfoy? Kidnapping is hardly a way to impress a lady. Besides, you do realize that there are 3 boys down there waiting to kill you, right?"

He merely smirked. "You're enjoying this too much. I didn't even have to win a Quidditch match, and I can tell that I won the date. But I'll humor you." And with that, he began to gently descend. When his feet skimmed the grass, he picked Hermione up, bridal style, and smoothly lifted her off the broom. After she was settled on the ground, arms still around each other, her lips brushed his as she whispered, "Don't be too sure."

Walking away, she left him with a dumb smile on his face, then addressed the approaching mob, which consisted of Cedric, Blaise, Oliver, and Ginny, who looked as if she was losing an inner battle.

Hermione noticed the looks of jealousy that were being shot towards Malfoy, and raised her hands appeasingly. "Stop right there. I'm fine, Malfoy just got a little over-zealous. Is MacMillan alright?"

Ginny spoke up. "Yeah. He actually flew through the window of Professor Flitwick's classroom, where some first year was serving detention. The little kid was so scared, he fainted. But Ernie's in the hospital wing. Sprained wrist. No big deal." Hermione sighed, glad that he wasn't seriously hurt.

"Alright, now that all the challenges are complete, however they were completed, I have to pick who I was most impressed with. You guys all did fabulously, and are making this very tough for me. But I'm going to have to go with…."

**AN: I know, I'm so horrible. But I have four completely different scenarios in my head, so I'm leaving it up to you guys to tell me who you think should win. Review to tell me who you think should win. Whoever gets the most votes by Sunday night, will be the winner! SO GO REVIEW NOW!!!! **


	17. Chapter 17

"… Blaise."

The winner just smirked, as if expecting this outcome, while all hell broke loose around him.

"WHAT?! HE DIDN'T REALLY DO ANYTHING??! HOW CAN HE BE THE WINNER?" Malfoy's voice rung high over the shoutings of the other boys.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "Considering that you didn't even play Quidditch today, you really aren't one to talk Draco. Blaise here played a tough game against Justin. And showed me his…other...um…talents. So overall, he impressed me the most. He won, fair and square."

Malfoy just gaped at her, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Other talents? You mean if we snogged you against your will, then we would have won?! Hell, I'd do that anyway," exclaimed Oliver. But when he advanced towards Hermione, Cedric grabbed him by his shirt collar shook him fiercely.

"Knock it off! She doesn't want anyone else falling all over her. Back off." He continued to watch Oliver's eyes, until they had calmed down, then released him.

Straightening, Oliver dusted himself off, then glared at Blaise, who merely sneered.

But then Oliver did something unexpected. He glared at Hermione.

"You know, maybe Lavendar had a point about you being a bitch. You treat us like dirt, like we're below you, puppies waiting to be petted or something. It's sick. I wanted to go out with you because, yeah, you're attractive, but also because I know that you're sweet, brainy, and a genuine person. But it seems like you can only be one at a time. Either nice or strikingly gorgeous. When you made yourself obviously available, I wanted to date the nice girl, who treated everyone fairly. If I wanted a slut, I'd go after Pansy." And with that, he turned on his heel and walked off the pitch.

The silence that took over the group remaining on the field was overwhelming. Hermione just stared in shock where Oliver was walking, long after his figure had disappeared. _What? When did Lavendar say that I was a bitch? Oh wait. Maybe that's what Ginny was trying to tell me when I was getting ready earlier. Oops. I feel like I should be guilty, but I really feel like saying…._

"Well, one more down."

Hermione looked up in surprise, startled, at Draco. Meeting his smug gaze, she stared for a minute, then broke into a smile of her own.

"My sentiments exactly. If anyone else wants to leave, by all means, do so now." She looked at Blaise, who subtly shook his head, Draco, who smirked, and then Ginny, who was still staring in disbelief at her. But when she met Cedric's eyes, she found them ablaze with anger.

"Who do you think you are? Oliver speaks his mind, calling you out, and you just sit there and take it? Then laugh about it?! What the fuck is wrong with you? Actually, I don't want to know. I thought you were better than this Hermione. But I guess you really are a cold-hearted bitch. I'm outta here." He threw his Quidditch gloves on the ground and stalked off in the same direction that Oliver had gone.

"Guess it's just me and Draco, eh?" Blaise spoke for the first time since his victory. "Well," he said conversationally, turning to Hermione, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7? In front of the library?"

Hermione, still slightly dazed, merely nodded. With that, the tall, dark haired boy bowed mockingly to her and strode off.

Ginny followed, but not before giving Hermione a cold stare, then swiped Cedric's gloves off the ground.

_What have I done? I thought this was what I wanted- to be wanted, desired, fought for. But why doesn't it feel like I thought it would?_ Hermione looked up into the sky, lost in her own thoughts. She didn't notice Draco Malfoy was still there, staring curiously at her.

_I can't believe it. Granger was just insulted worse than I've ever insulted her, besides the whole 'Mudblood' thing, and she just brushed it off! She's a lot stronger than I pegged her for. And,_ he thought, cocking his head to watch her from a different angle, _when she's alone, she's so much more vulnerable, but doesn't show it. When we were on the broom, she seemed so confident, even though I know for a __**fact**__ that she's never been on a broom before. Even if she was faking, she hid it so well. That sounds like someone I know…._ When the cloud that had hidden the moon moved, he noticed the moonlight shining on her hair and face. _Not to mention that she's beautiful._

Hermione sighed, feeling the glow of the moon on her face. She turned her face earth-wards again, and noticed Draco staring at her. "What? Do you think I'm a bitch too?"

Draco shook his head, then walked up to her slowly. "No, not at all. You're just going after what you want. I admire that. It's a side of you that I've never seen before." He stopped close to her, their noses only inches away. Well, it was more like her nose was inches from his chin, as he was just a little bit taller.

She raised her eyes to meet his, and was shocked by the way they had lost their cold steeliness. They seemed more like sheets of blue-gray glass, reflecting the moonlight. "Draco…"

Suddenly he laughed, or more like chuckled. "I didn't even notice you calling me by my first name. Having a change of heart, are we?"

Hermione grinned up at him. "Maybe. I guess you'll just have to see. Since you and Blaise are the only ones left, I guess we can skip mystery challenge #2, and go right to the third." She stood on her tiptoes, their lips not even an inch apart, his breath tickling her. "I'll be in touch." Then she turned to walk away.

"Oh no you don't. Not again," muttered Draco, grabbing her wrist and spinning her back against his body. He bent down and seized her lips with his own, demanding from them the same fiery passion that he was wanting to give. And Hermione did not disappoint. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, locking her fingers together on top of his hair. She pressed herself against him, loving every second of the kiss, wanting more. But he held back, for reasons unknown to her. After another minute or so, she realized he wasn't going to progress any farther. She broke off, unlatching her fingers, then stumbled back a step. He watched her, breathing heavily.

"Damn. If you had done that on the broom, you would have won," she said, trying to catch her breath.

Draco grinned, then burst out laughing. A guffaw kind of laugh, not a little chuckle. "Who'd have guessed that Hermione Granger, princess of Gryffindor, would be such a lusty lover." _Or such a great kisser, _he thought to himself.

Hermione smiled coyly, then said quietly, "There are a lot of things that you don't know about me Draco. See ya around." She twiddled her fingers in a wave, then sauntered away into the darkness, leaving the blonde staring after her.

He smiled to himself, then touched his still-throbbing lips. _And I can't wait to find out._

**AN: So, what did you guys think? This chapter is a little different than how I normally write, so do you like it? Or should I stay away from love scenes? Thank you so much for all of your input about who should win! I hope everyone was pleased with the result. If not, feel free to complain and I will consider rethinking my story-line. But regardless, PLEASE REVIEW!! It only takes a few seconds- really. I timed it once. About 15. You can spare that….**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Sorry for taking a little while to update. I got my first ****flame,**** and special thanks to ****Katanza**** for pulling me out of my mild depression. But I'm back now, albeit suffering from minor writer's block. This one's ****kinda**** short, but the next one should be long. No telling when that will be up though, seeing as I'm moving into school in a few days….**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, ****I don't own Harry Potter!!**

"What was that all about?"

Hermione sighed, shutting the door to the Gryffindor girl's dormitory. She then turned to face Ginny's angry face. "Hey. They decided to leave, not my fault."

"Are you kidding me?! We talked about this before. About you being bitchy? Remember that? Then you went all normal Hermione on me. I thought the bitch part was just a little flake-"

Hermione cut her off. "Well, maybe I'm just a naturally bitchy person, huh? Ever think of that?" She stormed over to her bed and threw herself on it. "Do you have any idea what it felt like to have two guys, that you thought liked you, call you horrible things and walk away?" she asked into her pillows.

Ginny frowned, then sighed. Walking over, she sat on the edge of Hermione's bed and rubbed her back. "No. I don't. I'm sorry, but it seemed like you were like that horrible person that was fighting with Lavendar earlier. But really, the potion seems to be seriously messing with your head. You would never do that to either Oliver or Cedric, or anyone else for that matter. Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey."

The brunette sniffed into her pillow, then sat up to face her friend. "I know I've been acting weird lately. But I can't go to the hospital wing. I have a date tomorrow night. Or tonight, I guess," she said, looking at her watch. _But maybe I should. I mean, I took the potion almost 3 days ago, and I've already blacked out a several times. But it's only for a few more days, right? Enough time for me to enjoy my little vacation from life._

Ginny stared at her, worried. _She doesn't know what she's getting herself into. I better warn the boys. But I'll handle that in the morning .For now, maybe sleep is the best thing._ "Well, we can deal with it in the morning. I'm too tired to think, so I'm gonna crash. See you after classes." Ginny stood and shuffled over to her own bed, stifling a yawn. She climbed in, pulled the covers around herself, and was out in a matter of minutes.

Hermione watched the redhead fall asleep, up until she started snoring. Smiling to herself, she covered herself in blankets and closed her eyes, sighing in contentment. _I wonder what __Blaise__ has planned for out date…_

**AN: I know, short, right? Sorry again…**

Maxine Rafael: I don't think Blaise has been in any of the movies yet, so I couldn't tell you what he looks like. And I don't have the books in front of me, but they describe him as a tall, dark haired boy, I believe.

Thanks to Boho Bella and Luvs-Zac-Efron! You guys review almost every chapter!! I really appreciate it!!


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: So I just reread all of the story up to now, and noticed quite a few discrepancies. For those of you that noticed, I applaud your attention to my detail, and am rather flattered. So here's trying to clear up a little confusion: (1) I had Justin and Ernie running away when threatened with Veritaserum, yet they were in the Quidditch competition: Um, just forget the part about them running away. I think I'll just go back and edit that part out. (2) Some of the relationships that I mentioned in the beginning (namely Harry and Cho) don't happen in the books/movies until fourth year: My story is just kinda being made up as I go along, so ****I decided that I want Harry and Cho to be together. (3) Yeah, I realize that they're in 3****rd**** year, and that's kinda gross, but I wanted a time when Oliver and Cedric were still around (because they're hot), but not with the Triwizard Tournament, so that left me with third year. If there's anything else that I missed, review/complain/PM me any time! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 19**

The next day passed without much trouble. As Hermione had not mentioned the rebellion against uniforms again, Professor McGonagall merely took it as a momentary lapse of common sense from an otherwise outstanding student. She mentally chided herself for placing so much pressure on a young mind, no matter how brilliant.

Hermione sat through Transfiguration like a watcher, instead of her usual know-it-all self. Of course she knew all the answers, but rather than blurt them out like she would have done at any point last week, she merely watched others answer. Many classmates, previously overshadowed by her previous behavior, now rose to the occasion of meeting Professor McGonagall's questions. Seamus, in particular, answered almost every question correctly, and 10 points were added to Gryffindor as a result, amid much cheering. During all of this, Hermione examined and picked at her nails carelessly.

In Potions, Professor Snape said nothing more to Harry or Ron, but sent suspicious glances to Hermione, as if itching for a chance to land her in detention, or worse. But she gave him no reason to. As in her other classes, she was completely indifferent to the subject material, this time playing with her hair and the fringe of her sleeves. Her partner, Blaise, did all of the work, albeit with a series of smirks towards Draco. He spent most of the time either watching Hermione or glaring at the blonde, who was himself either staring at Hermione or carelessly stirring his cauldron. Needless to say, it was the first time in any class that Hermione's work was not exactly what the teacher had assigned. Instead of a lime green, the potion was a rusty orange. But as no one's potion was even green at all, Snape was unable to deduct points.

As class was being dismissed, Blaise leaned into Hermione and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Meet me in front of the statue of the one-eyed witch at 7."

Hermione nodded absentmindedly, then watched as Blaise strutted away. Seeing that Harry and Ron were waiting for her, she sighed, grabbed her things, and tried to brush past them. But they blocked the exit, forcing her to wait and talk to them. "What do you want? Another lecture? Just leave me alone."

The boys shook their heads. Harry spoke first. "We're worried about you. Ginny told us what happened at the Quidditch pitch. Sorry that Oliver and Cedric insulted you, but it sounded like you kinda deserved it. And what's going on with Blaise? Why are you meeting him at 7?"

Hermione screamed in frustration. "Now you're listening in on my conversations and spying on me?! Who do you think you are? Ginny had no right to tell you that, although I guess you could have heard it from anyone. But still! Blaise is none of your business. Now get out of my way," she finished with deadly calm, glaring at both of them. Ron looked scared for his life, but Harry held strong.

"No. Not until you tell us what's going on, why you're acting so differently." And with that, he crossed his arms across his chest.

Hermione glared for another few seconds, then sighed and rolled her eyes. "You two are so hopeless." Whipping her wand out of her robes, she pointed it at them before they could even blink. "Petricifus Totalus!" Instantly, the two boys fell on the floor, locked in position, leaving the passage wide open.

Hermione sighed again, then casually stepped over them. Once safely past them, she muttered the countercurse, freeing them. As they jumped up angrily, she shrugged. "Did you really think that you could stop me? If I want to do something, I'm going to do it." She turned on her heel and strode up the stairs leading out of the dungeon.

Harry and Ron stared at each other in shock. _Did she really just curse us? Her best friends?!_

**AN: The next chapter is written. I just have to post. The longer note is on that one. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the much anticipated first date. Some of this is based on actual experience, and again, try to get past the fact that they're only 13. Imagine like 16 or 17 even. It'll make the situations more believable.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill by now….**

**Chapter 20**

**7:12**

Blaise sighed, looking around for any sign of Hermione. _Where is she? I won, so she better not stand me up. No one turns me down._ He heard footsteps coming down the corridor, and swung around to face the person approaching. His jaw dropped slightly, but he quickly recovered and gulped subtly, trying to play it cool.

Hermione strode up to him. She had her hair curled lightly, highlighting the red color, with a heavy smoky eye, light blush, and dark red lipstick. She was wearing a strapless dress, an interesting pattern of black and white flowers, which lent an almost vintage look. The dress hugged her curves tightly, leaving little to Blaise's imagination. Her tiny waist was accentuated by a red belt, the exact color of her lipstick. Her curvy legs were capped off with 3 inch black heels. Overall, the effect was stunning. She looked like an old Hollywood glamour goddess, which Blaise very much saw her as at the moment.

"Hey there," she said casually, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

Blaise attempted to convey a sense of calm that he did not necessarily feel. "You look nice. Ready?"

The brunette frowned slightly at his small comment. _Does he know how much time it takes to get ready like this?!_ But she also conveyed an air of indifference. Nodding, she asked where they were going.

The tall boy, who was actually only slightly taller than Hermione with her heels, grinned. "My secret passageway." And he tapped the witch's hump with his wand, muttered something under his breath, and suddenly the statue moved away from the wall, revealing a hole large enough for a person to slide through.

Hermione gasped. "How did you know about this? Where does it lead?"

Seeing the look of wonder on her face, Blaise laughed. "My granddad made this tunnel. Used it to sneak stuff into the school. And you'll see where it goes in a minute. Let me go first, then I'll catch you." That said, he pocketed his wand and climbed into the hole, swinging himself through easily.

Hermione looked skeptically at the hole. _I spend hours getting dressed up, and he wants me to slide down a dirty little hole in heels?!_ Sighing to herself, she resigned herself to climbing in after him. Quickly sliding off her shoes, she took a deep breath, then clambered through the hole, actually enjoying the little _whoosh_ of air that surrounded her. When the tunnel suddenly spat her out, she found herself falling through the air. _Oh shit! I didn't think about the landing!_ She frantically shut her eyes, bracing herself for impact.

But before she could panic too much, she felt strong arms around her, catching her around the shoulders and under her legs. Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and found that Blaise had caught her mid-flight. She relaxed, and smiled at him. "My knight in shining armor."

Blaise raised his eyebrows, but kept whatever lewd thoughts he was thinking to himself. When he gently placed her on the ground, she dusted herself off and squinted, trying to see where they were. But because of the darkness, the only thing she could make out was a set of stairs a few feet ahead.

Hermione bent over for a minute, attempting to balance on one leg while putting a shoe on the other. After a few minutes and many falls later, she stood up for the last time, with both shoes on. Blaise stood in front of her, taking in the scene of her just flopping over again and again. But when she was all set, he beckoned for her to follow him, and he led the way up the steps.

Reaching the top, Blaise paused, holding an ear to the door, listening. After a few moment, he quietly opened the door, reaching behind him for Hermione's hand. Grabbing it, he pulled her through the door quickly and shut it behind them. Then he calmly strode out of the back room of Honeydukes.

Hermione's eyes widened. _A secret passage to Honeydukes? Maybe this date will be better than I thought._

But to Hermione's disappointment, Blaise led her out of the sweets store onto the street, steering them right into the Three Broomsticks.

The door jingled as they entered, but no one except for Madam Rosemerta looked up. She grinned and waved slightly at Blaise before turning back to the man she was talking to, who just happened to be the only other person in the bar.

"What are we doing in here? Won't we get in trouble?" Hermione's eyes were full of worry, despite her attempts to remain calm.

Blaise laughed at her, seeing her struggle to keep her cool. "Relax. Rosemerta's an old friend of the family. And no one else cares." He wrapped an arm around her waist, directing her towards the bar and sitting her on a stool.

Saying a brief word to the man, Madam Rosemerta strode over. "'Ello pretty boy! Haven't seen you 'round these parts for quite some time. And ye brought a friend, I see. What can I get for you two?"

Hermione opened her mouth, but Blaise answered for her. "What's the smoothest stuff you have? Oh wait, I got it. Let's have 2 shots of Baileys (a muggle drink, but so amazing that it was found in almost all wizard bars)." Nodding, the bartender turned around, prepared the drinks, and sat them in front of the students.

Blaise raised his glass, motioning for Hermione to do the same. When she did, he smirked and clinked shot glasses with her. "Cheers!" Draining the liquid in one gulp, he slammed the empty glass upside down on the counter.

The brunette looked at her drink uncertainly, then shrugged. _Why the hell not?_ And she mimicked Blaise, downing the contents in once go. At first, she thought it was a little strong, but tasted like chocolate milk. After another few seconds, she felt her stomach get comfortable warm. She smiled, smacking her lips.

"Mmmmm! Any chance I could get another?"

_**Another 7 or 8 shots later…**_

"You know, this's the most fun I ever had," slurred Hermione, raising her empty glass in a toast to Blaise. "See, if I was with Harry or Won-Won, they'd just start getting on my case. 'Be responsible Hermione', 'be careful Hermione'. You know what, fuck them. I earned a little freedom in my 3 years of hard work."

Blaise nodded, slightly off-balance. He could hold his liquor better than Hermione, but he also snuck a firewhiskey from under the counter using a Summoning Spell (AN: yes, while drunk). So he was a little more drunk than Hermione at the moment. "Hey. Do you mind if I'm a little forward with you?"

Hermione shrugged lopsidedly. "You dragged me here, shoved me down a small, dirty hole, and are getting me all tipsy. I'd say that's pretty forward, but sure, why not."

Blaise looked confused for a minute, trying to figure out what she said, then just shook his head. "Well, I really want to have sex with you."

The brunette smiled at his bluntness, although she was a little taken aback by what he said. "I'm sure you do."

The boy's eyes widened. "Does that mean yes?" he asked, the surprise evident in his tone.

When Hermione realized that he was serious, she shook her head, causing a bit of an ache to form. "NO! Unlike you, I have morals, shitbag!" And she attempted to stand up, swaying more than a little.

At that point, Blaise stopped smiling, and scowled. He tried to stand as well, and did, for about half a second, at which point he quickly plummeted to the floor, completely passed out. Madam Rosmerta hurried over. "That didn't take too long," she muttered under her breath, casting a spell to lift him up carefully and placing him on top of an empty table. Once he was settled, and definitely breathing, she turned to Hermione, who was swaying, her feet in place, just watching with unfocused eyes. "Let's get you home dearie," she said, ushering Hermione out of the bar.

They had just walked outside when a voice yelled, "STOP!"

**AN: Yay for cliffhangers! So the next few weeks are going to be ridiculously busy for me, and although I will do my best to update regularly, there is a strong likelihood of delays. Sorry! But there should only be a few more chapters. I actually wrote the last 2 chapters. So the end is in my head, I just have to figure out what should happen to get there…..**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: read the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: no ownership of Harry Potter on this end**

**Chapter 21**

Madam Rosemerta spun around to locate the source of the shout, spinning Hermione with her.

Harry stormed up to them, obviously livid. "HERMIONE! WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Upon seeing his friend's condition, his anger softened slightly, but only a little. "What happened? Did Blaise do this to you?"

Hermione shook her head sloppily, more like flopping her head from side to side. "Nope, he most certainly did not. How dare you suggest such a thing young lady?" Hiccupping, she missed the look that Madam Rosemerta and Harry shared.

The bartender shrugged. "Well, now that you have a friend here, m'dear, you'll be fine, yes?"

Hermione giggled, then wiggled her fingers in a little wave. "Sure thing Rosie! Thanks for all the fun. I'll be back later." Leaning on Harry, who struggled to support her, Hermione hiccupped again, and watched Madam Rosemerta walk back towards the tavern. Once she lost sight, she leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and gazed contentedly into his face.

Harry gagged a little at the smell of her breath, and controlled himself from screaming at her. _Just get her to her room first, then I'll talk to her when she's sober._ He hefted her up farther against his body, as she kept slipping.

The brunette staggered a little, shook her head, then seemed to clear up for a minute. "Hold on. What are you doing here?!"

"Um," started Harry, hesitant. _This can't be good. Last time Uncle Vernon came back drunk, he started arguing with Dudley over the best kind of pudding. No one makes sense when drunk, and everything seems unfair. This conversation is not going to end well._ "Well, I hadn't heard back from you in a while, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay-"

Hermione let out a small scream. "AAARGH!! Does no one trust me to take care of myself?! Here I am on a little innocent date, and my best friend feels the need to follow me and 'protect me' (using air quotes, of course). You know what? Whatever," she said, trying to shrug Harry's arms off from her shoulders.

She took about two and a half steps, then fell to the ground.

"Hermione!" Harry darted forward and picked her up from the street, gently adjusting her weight in his arms. Examining her face, he realized she was out cold, but still breathing steadily.

He straightened, but before he could continue walking, he heard a shout from somewhere farther up the street, but due to the late time, he couldn't see who it was.

"Potter? Is that you?" And then Draco Malfoy came into view, peering at Harry and the motionless girl in his arms. "Hermione? What did you do to her?!" he asked, suddenly becoming angry.

Harry rolled his eyes and gave him a cold look. "She's fine Malfoy. A little drunk. Why don't you ask your buddy Blaise what happened?" Pushing past him, Harry continued on his way back up to the castle.

"Blaise?" Draco looked after them for a moment in wonder. Then when the realization hit him, his face became hard and angry. "Blaise." He bent his head slightly and stalked towards the door to The Three Broomsticks.

**AN: dun dun dun!! Ok, so this week has been absolute insanity for me, but I found a few hours to spare, so I figured I owed it to my fabulous reviewers and readers to update! You guys make this worthwhile!!! And btw, dramione fans, check out my buddy Katanza's kick-ass story 'Tug of War'. It's freakin sweet!!**

**sk8nhilly****: I know, who doesn't?**

**CrzyPirateFanatic****: of course I'm not trying to kill you. You wouldn't be able to write reviews….**

**Hopelesslydark****: great idea! I actually already have the end in mind, but that's a really good idea!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: sorry I took a while to update, and that chapter 21 was so short. This one isn't as long as I would have liked to write it, but hope its ok!**

**Disclaimer: not repeating myself for the 22****nd**** time……**

**Chapter 22**

Draco stormed into the Three Broomsticks, fire in his eyes. When they settled on Madam Rosemerta leaning over a table, they narrowed, and he stalked over to her.

"Where's Zab-" he stopped, finally seeing the table. Blaise was lying with his eyes closed, breathing softly. "What happened?"

The bartender looked at him nervously. "Well, ya see, I was jus' helpin' out an old friend on his li'l date. But seems like your friend had a li'l too much ta drink. But he'll be fine. Look 'ere! He's startin' to come to now!"

Blaise squinted his eyes, shaking his head slightly, then quickly reaching a hand to his head, which was pounding furiously. "Wha- what happened?"

Draco stared at him, his best friend, lying on a table, suffering from the after effects of the alcohol he consumed. He briefly considered waiting til later to confront him.

Briefly.

Snarling, he caught Blaise by the shirt collar, picked him up off the table and threw him against a wall.

"Ow! What the fu-" the taller boy started, but quickly found it difficult to speak, as Draco's hand was wedged against his throat, allowing him just enough space to breathe.

"What the hell did you do to Hermione?!" he yelled, picking Blaise up higher.

"Herm... Wait, Granger? Hell, we were on our date, that I kicked your ass to get, having fun, and then…." Blaise looked away, trying to remember what happened.

"And…?" Draco prompted.

"And we were talking, about Potter and Weasel, then I asked-" his eyes widened, and turned pale. "Oh shit."

"What?" Pushing him further up the wall, Draco asked again, "What did you say to her?"

"I…uh…I mean…I might have….um….asked her to…uh….have sex with me."

Draco was speechless for a moment, even loosened his grip on Blaise, sending him falling to the floor. "You. You did WHAT?!" suddenly screaming at his best friend. "What the fuck man? You got her trashed, then tried to take advantage of her? You knew it was probably her first time drinking, and you played on that? You son of a bitch!"

With that, Draco punched Blaise, who had since straightened, but not anymore. Then the blonde started flailing on the slumped figure on the ground, throwing out curse words between blows. Blaise tried to defend himself, but only managed to land a few hits, due to a combination of his inebriated state and the fury of the other boy.

After a few minutes (oddly, no sign of Madam Rosmerta), Draco let up, and straightened, leaving Blaise on the floor, hunched over. "Stay the fuck away from Hermione Granger. If I catch you anywhere near her again, well, use your imagination." Turning to walk away, he had almost made it to the door when a voice reached his ears.

"Why the sudden interest in the mudblood Malfoy? Turning on your best friend for a stupid mudblood? What happened to you?"

That stopped Draco in his tracks. He faced Blaise, who was attempting to right himself, with the use of a chair. Not moving from his position by the door, Draco contemplated the question. "You don't need to know that. Just stay away." And he strode out the door.

Walking down the street, hands in his pockets, the blonde thought about Blaise's question. _Asshole that he is, he still has a point. Since when did I become Granger's __defender__ I mean, I'm just in this for the same reason Blaise is. But then why did I come to her rescue? Geez, _he chuckled to himself. _I was like a freakin knight in shining armor, defending her honor. But I guess that's why I followed her tonight. To protect her. _

Draco stopped in his tracks for a moment, the reason for his change becoming clear. "So she would choose me. I like Hermione Granger." He looked into the dark sky and sighed.

"Shit. What do I do now?"

**AN: So what do you do when you realize you've fallen in love with your worst enemy's best friend? I already know where I'm going with this, but I'm curious: do you think he should tell Hermione how he feels?**** Review!!**

**london skies****- as I told ****CrzyPirateFanatic**** in my last chapter: no killing, because then you can't write reviews…**

**CrzyPirateFanatic****- I know, right? One of my best friends is writing it….**

**DaniVon- I LOVE YOU!!!!! **


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I know, 22 was short, and this one's only a little longer. ****Please read the note at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: or the 23****rd****….**

**Chapter 23**

Harry had somehow managed to get Hermione into the Gryffindor common room undetected (AN: just go along with it…). He laid her down on the couch gently, propping her head up with a pillow. Staring at her sleeping form for a moment, he reflected on their friendship, how she was always the responsible, no-nonsense one of their group. _What happened to you Hermione?_

He shook his head, then stood, turning towards the girls' dormitory to get Ginny, when Hermione stirred on the couch. Immediately, he bent down again, peering anxiously into her face, centimeters from his own, looking for any signs of danger.

Hermione opened her eyes to find bright green ones so close, and heavy breath on her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" she shrieked and scrambled back against the couch.

The owner of those green eyes stumbled backwards. "Hermione! Calm down! You're fine."

"Merlin Harry!! Don't do that EVER again!! You scared ten years off my life. Geez," she exclaimed, suddenly raising a hand to her head, which was throbbing painfully (much like Blaise's). "What happened?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, I was going to ask you the same thing. You were drunk, and maybe still are a little. I found you with Madam Rosemerta in Hogsmeade. You passed out, and I brought you back here. How are you feeling?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Wow. I can't really remember anything. Lucky you were there, I guess- wait a minute." She paused, cocking her head to the side. "What were you doing in Hogsmeade at this hour?"

"Um….well…after Potions…I was a little suspicious. So I….uh…followed you?" he finished meekly, wincing in anticipation of her blow-up.

But it never came.

Hermione stared at him, not saying anything, a puzzled look on her face. "What happened in Potions? I didn't even talk to you."

Now it was Harry's turn to stare. "What do you mean? You cursed me and Ron when we tried to talk to you after class?!"

Her brown eyes widened in shock. "I did WHAT?!?! I CURSED you? No way, the last thing I remember was talking to Blaise about our date at 7. Then I went to the dorm and got ready to go. I went, and that's it… then waking up here, with your face on top of mine, might I add."

"Wha's goin on?" Ginny shuffled downstairs in her pink bathrobe, which clashed horribly with her hair. Noticing that it was Harry and Hermione, she hurried over to them. "You do realize that you two are going to wake up the whole school if you keep this up. What's going on?" she asked, sensing that it needed to be asked.

Harry looked at her frantically. "D'ya remember how I told you that Hermione here cursed me and Ron after Potions today?" Seeing Ginny nod, he kept going. "She doesn't remember any of it."

Ginny looked between Harry's scared face, and Hermione's confused one. "Again?" she asked, still shaking sleep away.

"Yeah- wait. What do you mean AGAIN?! This happened before?! And no one told me?"

Hermione was as confused as ever. "What's going on? Why can't I remember anything? First it was the fight with Lavendar, then cursing two of my best friends. What's next?" Her eyes were now filling with fear, genuinely frightened at what was happening to her.

Ginny and Harry exchanged a look of concern. "It must be the potion. What else could it be?" (AN: Ginny had told Ron and Harry earlier in the story. I think I hinted at it at some point. And as Ron is a little thick, only Harry really understands the concept/danger)

But Hermione shook her head. "It's possible, but very unlikely. I have faith in my skills as a potion-brewer. I followed the instructions exactly. So it wasn't anything I screwed up."

Suddenly, Ginny gasped. "What if this is just part of the effect of the potion? I mean, nice, normal Hermione dwells on bad things that happen to her. Remember?" she said, turning to Hermione. "When you and Dean broke up, you were freaking out, reliving every negative aspect of your relationship. Because your conscience rules most of your actions, and the potion is meant to alter your personality-"

"-it makes you forget the worst parts, the parts that you would normally feel guilty about," Harry finished, looking amazed. "That would explain it! It's the potion's way of changing your personality. You didn't read the fine print, did you?"

Hermione looked away sheepishly. "I may have overlooked them in my eagerness…"

"So, because this is just an effect of the potion, there isn't really anything that we can do until it wears off, right? How much potion did you take?"

"Um, not too much. Maybe enough to last a week?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "So that means….this is the end of the 3rd day, or rather the beginning of the 4th. So we just ride this out for a few more days."

Harry and Hermione nodded. Then she added, "Um, can we not mention this to anyone else? Not even Ron?"

Ginny looked at her. "Why not? He's one of your best friends."

Fidgeting on the couch, Hermione answered slowly. "Well, as much as I love Ron (AN: as a friend…), he can't really keep a secret. I mean, remember when you stole Ginny's favorite pen on a dare from Dean, Harry? He told her the second she asked where it was, even though he swore he wouldn't tell a soul."

"You knew?!" exclaimed Harry, staring at Ginny. "Why didn't you do anything?"

The redhead just grinned. "Weasley's don't get mad. They get even. Don't you remember the way all of the girls were staring at you around Christmas break last year?" Harry nodded slowly. Grinning more broadly, she continued. "Well, that would be because I told everyone that you gave Ron underwear with hearts on it for Christmas."

"You did WHAT?!"

**AN: thought I'd end on a little funny note.**** I just sat down and started writing this chapter, making all of it up off the top of my head. I was thinking about what's happened so far, and realized that I didn't do anything else with the memory thing (which I had just thrown in there before), so I decided to have a little fun with it. And lo and behold, it actually makes sense! At least in my odd little mind….**

** I haven't read the reviews from the other chapter yet, but this one had nothing to do with ****Malfoy****, so I figured I didn't need to yet. But I will, and am very excited about reading them! So I have a few days to kill. I feel like I've been writing this forever, so I think I will be trying to wrap it up soon. But keep reviewing!! It makes my day!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: or the 24****th****. Geez, this story's ****gettin**** long….**

Sunlight poured into the dormitory, causing Hermione to squint against the invasion. She rolled over, pressing her face against the pillow.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" yelled Ginny, whacking her back with another pillow. When Hermione lifted her head to yell back, Ginny merely giggled and ran out of the room, shouting that Hermione would be late for class if she didn't 'get her ass up.'

Groaning, the brunette stood up, and began to get ready for class. Her head didn't hurt nearly as badly as she thought it would have. She pulled a shirt over her head, and smoothed it over her stomach. She noted uneasily that it was very fluttery this morning.

_Well, let's see. I got drunk for the first time last night, when __Blaise__Zabini__ asked me to sleep with him. Then Harry got me back here, and he and Ginny deduced that there's something wrong with my brain that makes me forget bad things that I've done. No problem, I can handle this._

_**An Hour Later….**_

Hermione, fully dressed, slowly entered the Great Hall. She quickly scooted over to her normal spot at the Gryffindor table, and had already sat when she heard the whispers. Looking up, she glanced around, and noticed that most of the students had their eyes locked on hers, frantically whispering to their friends. She was able to read bits of the conversations from their lips (because Hermione is so amazing like that). _Blaise__ How could they possibly know?! And…WHAT about __Malfoy_

Seeing Malfoy's name used, she stole a quick glance over towards the Slytherin table, where she soon noticed that a certain formerly-drunk boy had cuts and bruises all over his formerly-handsome face. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. _Merlin! What happened? I didn't do that, did I? No, I would have remembered that. Oh wait. __Maybe not.__ I should go check._

Getting up to leave the table, there was a perceptible increase in volume of whispering. Hermione tried to ignore them, as difficult as it was, and strode over to the Slytherin table. "Blaise? What happened?"

The crowd of people fawning over the injured boy stared coldly at her, but slowly backed away from the two. Finding a seat next to him, she sat down and repeated her question.

Blaise shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm fine. Just a few scratches. Nothing a little lovin' wouldn't cure."

Hermione opened her mouth in shock. "Do you remember any of our little _conversation_ last night? More specifically, my response to your inquiry?"

The boy's grin faded, and he looked at her seriously. "Hermione, I was drunk. I never meant to say those things to you. Although there may have been some truth to them, you have to know that I would _never_ put you in a position like that. I am truly sorry."

Hermione's icy glare softened, and she nodded briefly. "It's alright. I was a little, um, indisposed (?) too. But really, who did this to you?"

It was Blaise that now took the icy glare, but it was more distant, not directed at Hermione. "Malfoy."

"He…wait a moment. How did he…?"

"I have no idea. He just showed up and started getting on my case about hurting you, and then beat the shit outta me. I don't know where he came from, what he was doing, or where he went after, but he came in a little after you left, at least," he thought for a moment. "That's what Rosie said."

Hermione shook her head subtly. "I'm so sorry. But I intend to get to the bottom of this." And she rose from the table, and stormed out of the Great Hall, amid loud whispers and Blaise's protests.

**AN: hey there. I think I'm ****gonna**** start to write the notes down here. That way, you guys can read the chapters first and deal with my ramblings when you're more satisfied. Good? ****And if anyone can help me with a paper I have to write, I will have a cool little reward for them: what's an example of a movie that stereotypes against northerners? Please respond via review or PM.**

**Next chapter might not be up for a little while, but not too ****too**** long.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: no own harry potter (caveman speak)**

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the edge of the covered bridge, legs dangling over the side, completely engrossed in his copy of 'Gone with the Wind' (AN: just funny. And yes Katanza, I know book titles should be underlined, but my underline doesn't work). He didn't notice the rapid footsteps approaching until he looked at the ground next to him and saw a pair of black boots. Without looking up, he grinned. "Even though you dropped the whole 'uniform rebellion' thing, you just couldn't leave the boots at home, could you Granger?" He finally looked up, seeing Hermione's wide eyes, with her hands on her hips, panting ever so slightly.

She shook her head, and moved so that her robes covered her footwear (or rather leg-wear). "Why did you do that to Blaise?"

Draco sighed, snapping his book shut. "Well, you see, he was getting on my nerves."

Hermione snorted. "Your nerves? You beat up your best friend because he bothered you a little? You seriously expect me to buy that?"

The blonde merely shrugged. "Believe whatever you want. He pissed me off, I beat him up. End of story." With that, he stood and turned to face her. Seeing a glint of stubbornness in her eyes, he sighed again. "Look. He hurt you. That's not acceptable." Then he started to walk away, but quickly felt a tug on his arm.

"Since when did me being hurt require your rescuing skills?" her voice soft and vulnerable.

_If only you knew…_ Draco thought wistfully. _But you can't know. Thinking about it, it can only end badly, and I won't let that happen. __To either of us._ So he chose to respond, "Blaise and I are both fighting for you in this stupid competition. I can't let anyone outshine me."

Seeing the stubbornness turn to confusion, he laughed in her face. "What? Did you think we were fighting over you or something?" When Hermione didn't respond, he laughed even harder. "Seriously? You DID?! What a riot! Like two purebloods would ever fight over a mudblood like you."

The confusion turned to anger like a lightning strike. "Is that all I am to you? A mudblood? And the stupid competition is the only reason you can stand to be near me? What about that kiss?"

Malfoy shrugged. "What about it? Meant nothing to me."

Tears threatened to fall, but Hermione was determined to keep Malfoy from seeing her vulnerability. "You know what then? This competition is over. You're an ass. Fuck you. If I ever see you again, it'll be too soon." With a final glare, she turned on the heel of her boot and walked quickly away, leaving Malfoy to his guilty thoughts.

**AN: short chapter, I know, but I'm on a little writing kick right now, which is both good and bad, considering that I have an English paper to write, yet I'm writing ****fanfiction**** instead…. ****Hmmm….**

**So please review, and also let me know any ideas about the 'challenge' posted in chapter 24!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: ok, a little clarification before I begin. I'm sure that **_**xx-**__**I RULE**__**-xx**_** had questions similar to some the rest of you might have, so I'll answer those. (1) ****harry**** was following her, because he was worried about her and ****blaise****, and I'm getting to ****draco**** in ****the next**** chapter. (2) ****draco**** likes her, but he knows that it won't be accepted by the rest of their friends, so he's stopping it before it starts to try and prevent trouble. (3) ****yes****, I rather enjoy ****ron**** making himself look like an idiot (sorry, but I just don't like him, and ****ron****/Hermione creeps me out), so I might just have to work something in…. you'll just have to find out….**

**Disclaimer: nope**

**Chapter 26**

The next two days passed without much incident. Hermione was somber, not at all the rebel that she had been. Harry and Ginny were relieved, thinking that maybe the potion was wearing off early, but Hermione still snapped viciously at anyone that suggested going to the Hospital Wing.

During the classes that Slytherins and Gryffindors shared, Malfoy found himself staring at Hermione for minutes at a time, while she pointedly ignored him. She was trying, in vain, to play off her feelings for the blonde as merely a phase, but she didn't know how much longer she could keep up the façade. Most of her friends knew something was up, but didn't dare push it, as Hermione was likely to bite their heads off. Parvati calmed down after Ginny spoke to her in private, and she in turn spoke to Lavendar.

But Hermione's actions over the week did have some consequences. Lavendar became so jealous of Ron's infatuation with Hermione, that she broke it off. Harry was getting a little sick of Ron blathering on and on about how she didn't trust him, so he was glad when they finally broke up. He initially seemed distraught, but quickly bounced back.

In fact, Ron seemed to be the only one oblivious to Hermione's distress. He continued on with his daily ravings as if nothing was amiss, because to him, nothing was. Hermione just didn't have the heart to kill him, so she nodded as if paying attention. However, this backfired on her.

"Hermione, you are the only one who listens to me anymore. After everything that I've been through, you've been here for me. I think Harry and Ginny think they're too good to be my friends anymore. They've stopped listening to me!"

Not looking up from her book, Hermione nodded, only half listening. _Wow, he's really thick, isn't he?_

"Well… in light of that…I…erm…will you be my girlfriend?"

At the mention of the 'g-word', Hermione's head snapped up, cricking her neck in the process. But she ignored it and stared incredulously into Ron's wide eyes. "I…. uh, I mean, I'm really flattered, but-"

"But…? You're not seeing anyone, are you?"

Hermione looked away. "Well, no…but…you're my friend, and I don't want to ruin our friendship. And besides, I'm…uh…interested in someone."

"Oh," said Ron, looking crestfallen. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Who are you interested in?"

"Ron! You don't need to know that!" Hermione exclaimed, indignation obvious in her tone. "That's none of your business."

"Is it Malfoy?"

That stopped Hermione cold. The shock on her face must have registered with Ron, confirming his suspicions.

"You think I'm stupid? I know that you've been purposely avoiding him. And you were going further out of your way than normal, so what other explanation could there be? But just so you know," he said, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I won't be here waiting when he breaks your heart." That said, he stalked off to the boys' dorms.

Hermione stared at the ground, and a tear slowly dripped from her eye.

"He already did."

_**Meanwhile….**_

The past two days had been torture for Draco. Seeing her there, as if all of the life had been sucked out, leaving nothing but an empty shell. _Did I do this to her? Merlin! I broke it off to prevent this from happening!_

He had been trying to get her attention, to see if she was okay, but without success. Harry and Ginny became overly protective of her, even if she didn't realize it. When Potter kept sending glares over Hermione's shoulder to him every other minute, he knew that they knew. But Weasely seemed to be the one that brushed everything off, completely unaware of the situation. That's why Draco was so surprised to find himself cornered after Potions by the redhead.

Ron advanced menacingly, trying to intimidate the blonde. But Draco was used to intimidation. _Come on, I practically invented this game,_ he thought trying to brush past the Gryffindor.

But he quickly found himself on the floor on his back, staring up at a furious Ron Weasely.

Before he could say anything, Ron bent down to talk to Draco in a low voice. "I don't know what you did to Hermione, but if you do anything, and I mean _anything_, to hurt her, I'll kill you." He stood, gave the other boy one final glare, and walked away, not giving Draco the chance to say anything in response.

Draco just laid on the ground for another moment before getting up. _I guess I did do this to her. I need to talk to her. __Now._

**AN: ****sooo****What'dja****think****A little longer than some of my other ones, but not as long as it could have been.**** Only 3 more chapters, I think. Assuming I don't make up ****more stuff off the top of my head as I go….**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Finally!! And I want at least 10 reviews before I'm posting the next chapter. I'd like 15 though….**

He strode into the library, purposeful intent gleaming in his eyes. Draco scanned the room from side to side, and had almost lost hope when he saw a mess of brown and red hair through a row of books. Smiling slightly, he sought out the person it belonged to, and found himself staring at Hermione, who had little white thingys in her ears. Leaning closer, he heard her singing softly.

"I. Hate. Everything about you. Why. Do I. Love you?"

"Appropriate, huh?"

Hermione's head shot up, not realizing that she had an audience. When she saw that it was Malfoy, her eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

He took the seat next to her, despite her protests. "I need to talk to you."

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed. "Right. Because you were so eager to talk before."

Malfoy held her eyes. Being completely serious, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"Didn't mean to hurt me?! What else could you have meant? You were pretty clear before." But her wall of indifference was cracking- just looking into those silvery orbs was tearing her down.

He tried again. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I can say that will ever make you forgive me, and I can't say that I really blame you."

Hermione stood her ground, staring him down, silently willing him to continue. _What is this? Since when does __Malfoy__ apologize? It must be some kind of trick. But might as well see where he goes with it. It's __kinda__ nice seeing him in this position…._

"I never really saw you as anything other than the mudblood Granger that was Potter's best friend. But the past few days has shown me who you really are: someone that I can connect with. This sounds so cheesy, but the three days that I've spent doing this stupid contest has given me time to be with you, without the typical Slytherin versus Gryffindor prejudices. And it was amazing! More than I ever thought it would be! I was lying when I said that kiss meant nothing to me. I've never felt that way, with anyone, and I honestly can't see myself thinking what I was about anyone else either. When I followed Blaise-"

"Followed Blaise? What are you talking about?"

Draco looked a little sheepish. "Um, I knew you were going out with him, so I followed him to make sure that you would be ok. And my instincts were right, that little bastard. He's lucky he only got as hurt as he did."

Hermione scoffed. "So that's what he did to get like that? He only told me you beat him up- he didn't tell me why. Geez, you and Harry…"

He narrowed his eyes. "Potter? Oh that's right. I forgot that he was there. I'm guessing he followed you?"

She nodded. "You two are really so alike. Over-protective, handsome, stubborn-"

"Ok, I know he's your friend and all, but please, _please_ don't compare me to Potter."

Hermione giggled slightly. "Sorry. I'll remember not to compliment you again."

Draco gave her a look, but then shook his head and grinned. Not a smirk, a real grin. "You can compliment me whenever you want. Just not in the same sentence as Scarhead."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. So what do you want?" The mood between the two suddenly became serious, as he got the underlying tone to her loaded question.

"I don't know."

Hermione blinked. It was not the answer she was expecting, nor the one that she wanted. "What do you mean? If you don't know what you want, why are you here?"

He sighed. "I know that I want you, but I don't know what that means. As a girlfriend, secret or otherwise? As a friend? Just to be around? I don't know." He paused. "What do you want?"

Now Hermione sighed. "I don't know either. I want to be around you, but I don't want to be shunned by the rest of the school…" she trailed off, looking at her desk.

Draco cocked his head, then slowly reached his hand down to raise her head towards his own. "I think I know what I want now." And he gently kissed her.

It was just a simple peck, but it meant so much to Hermione, a silent communication of what they both wanted. When they parted, she looked into his silver eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

He nodded, and took her hand. Grabbing her books, and holding her hand, he led them out of the library and into the hallway.

Whispers followed them the instant they left the sanctuary of the library. Hermione bent her head down, but felt a reassuring squeeze of her hand. Looking up, she saw Draco's warm smile and melted into one of her own. She instinctively moved closer to him, making it more evident to the spectators that they were together.

When they reached the Great Hall, there were students sprinting in front of them, trying to spread the news first. Taking a deep breath, Draco pushed the door open for Hermione, then stepped through himself.

The initial silence that greeted them was almost a happy release from the loud whispers, but then was gone, replaced by the noises they had been trying to escape.

Hermione looked for her best friends, saw them being bombarded by Colin Creevey, when they looked up in astonishment to see her. She gripped Draco's hand tightly, then started making her way over to them.

Draco was hesitant at first, but he knew how important her friends were to her.

When they reached the table, Hermione stood in front of them, ready for the explosion, rage, teen angst, anything.

But it never happened. Harry stood, Ron at his side, and leaned into Draco. "We need to talk. Outside."

Harry led the four of them out of the Hall, pointedly ignoring the words surrounding their exit. He continued until they were on the covered bridge, completely alone. Then he turned to face the new couple. "So you two are together now?"

Hermione raised her chin stubbornly. "Yes. We are. And let me tell you before you even start- I don't care what you think about Draco, but I want to be with him, and if you've ever been my friend, you'll respect my decision."

Harry rolled his eyes. "When did I say anything in protest? I'm not surprised. When I saw him a few nights ago in Hogsmeade, I knew it wouldn't be long. But," he said, turning to Draco. "if you hurt her, you'll have me to answer to."

"And me," piped in Ron, who was giving a nasty glare to Draco. His look had an added venom.

Hermione threw herself onto Harry. "Oh thank you Harry! I knew you'd understand!" She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, then did the same for Ron, who seemed hesitant to let her out of his embrace. Draco noted this, but merely raised an eyebrow.

Once she was back with Draco, arms slung around his waist, she grinned at the both of them. "Who'd ever have guessed it'd end up like this? But, to be honest," she said, looking up at the blonde," I wouldn't have it any other way." And he smiled, and leaned down to kiss her.

"Ok, before this becomes a snoggfest, we'll leave you here. But seriously, watch yourself Malfoy." With that final warning, two thirds of the Golden Trio left their other member, now attached at the hip to their former enemy.

Draco rolled his eyes, and turned Hermione to face him, smiling into her eyes. "Finally. I thought they'd never leave." He pressed her form tight against his, breathing in her sweet scent, and he couldn't help but think of what she said. "Did you mean that? About how things have turned out?"

She smirked at him. "Why? Do you think I wish I had chosen Blaise? Come to think of it, he still doesn't know that the competition is over."

He laughed. "I think our entrance into the Great Hall kinda let him know. Then again, he can be a little slow sometimes…"

Now Hermione laughed. "He's your best friend! And you can be a little slow sometimes too, I seem to recall."

"Yeah? Well, that was only in comparison to you. How fair is that, I mean really."

Hermione started to giggle, but it was quickly snuffed out by Draco's lips locked on hers. She let the feelings of wanting that she had been having for the past week escape, as she held onto his waist for dear life.

Draco felt her hands, and smiled into the kiss. _So inexperienced.__ I guess I'll have to give her a show._ He bent her over, one hand in her hair and the other on the small of her back, dominating the kiss. His lips were slanted over hers, giving her all of the passion that he had pent up, and felt encouraged when he felt her tongue trying to gain entry. He happily obliged, and used his own to make her moan in pleasure.

They continued that way for several minutes, before Draco decided that he needed air. He straightened them, then broke away slowly, planting one parting peck on Hermione's throbbing lips.

Hermione kept her eyes closed, savoring all of the sensations that flooded her body. She licked her lips, wanting to ensure that she would never forget what a great kisser Draco Malfoy was. Not that she had a lot to compare to, but still.

Seeing his girlfriend so frazzled over his kissing skills, Draco smiled to himself. But when she opened her eyes, and he saw the desire in them, he was taken by surprise, and then by the hand. "Where are we going?"

Hermione flashed him a quick grin before continuing to drag him off of the bridge. "Somewhere a little more private." She dragged him back into the castle, then spent a few moments walking back and forth in front of a wall of stone.

But just before Draco questioned her sanity, a door appeared out of the stone. He was too busy being in shock to register Hermione yanking him inside. But when he got in, he whistled at what he saw.

There was a huge four poster bed, in a dark navy. The two gothic style windows were shaded in large, wispy valences in the same color as the bed. There were several pillows of all sizes spread throughout the room, of all colors.

Draco stared around in amazement while Hermione sat on the bed. "Where did you find this place?"

She just shrugged. "I was trying to study for a Potions exam a few months ago, and Parvati was in the dorm, and the common room and library were both full. I was just wandering around, eventually sitting against this wall, and I suddenly fell through the door. It was full of books on Potion-making, cauldrons, all kinds of ingredients. It was perfect, and I've been coming back ever since. It seems to be charmed to hold whatever the person needs at that moment."

With that, she stood up and strode over to Draco. Hermione grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face towards her own with a passionate intensity so great that even Draco was surprised.

But he quickly got over it.

**AN: wow, that one was long. I would have split it up into smaller ones, but a) I was on a writing streak, and b) I said before that it'd be 3 more chapters. So this is one, I have one more written, then it'll be one more, and THAT'S ALL FOLKS. This story has ended up being so great, but way longer than I had planned. Then again, I really haven't planned any of this…. Anyways, please REVIEW- it makes my day so much better. And you should also review for selfish reasons, because I won't post unless I get at least 10 reviews, but I'll take as many as I can get. Just a nice word or two would be amazing!**

**Oh, and keep in mind that this is her 7****th**** night on the potion. And I'm making them 17 for this next chapter…. Just say that ****oliver**** was an idiot and held back for 3 years**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: just so we're clear, they're 17. Ok, continue**

Hermione met Draco's lips with an incessant need, responding to something deep within her to give him everything she had to offer. He sensed her need, and sought it out, using his tongue to evoke moans of pleasure from her. This in turn only amplified his own desires, as he moved his hands down to the small of her back, drawing her even closer. At this, she wrapped her arms around his neck, for better access to his mouth. When Draco's hands moved lower and cupped her butt, she merely clasped her hands together. He took this as a green light, and picked her up, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso, neither one breaking the mesh of lip and tongue. Draco slowly walked backwards, feeling around with his feet for the edge of the bed. Unfortunately, he found it a little late. He fell backwards, still holding Hermione, flat on his back, with her legs pinned underneath him.

"OW! You're crushing my legs!" she cried, finally tearing away. She rolled off of him, but when he groaned, she leaned over his face, looking worriedly at his closed eyes. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Several seconds of silence passed: no reaction from the blonde. "Draco?"

Eyes still closed, the trademark smirk appeared. "Had you going there, didn't I?" Draco finally opened his eyes to meet Hermione's wide ones.

"You…you…you little….BUGGER!" She spun away and grabbed one of the silver pillows, and promptly started attacking him with it, uttering threats between hits. "DON'T. YOU EVER. DO THAT. AGAIN. YOU. MADE ME. THINK. YOU WERE. SERIOUSLY. HURT." But the next time she swung, he caught the pillow and tore it from her grasp. Tossing it to the side, he grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her on top of him.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to worry you that much. How can I ever make it up to you?"

Hermione forgot her anger and smiled, raising her eyebrows. She kissed him quickly. "I'm sure that I can think of something…." Adjusting herself on top of him, she met his eyes. They were both being flirtatious, but there was underlying seriousness in Hermione's eyes. At first, Draco was unsure how far she wanted to go with him, but the look in her eyes told him she was ready.

Quietly, he asked, "Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you. We can go as slow as you want."

The brunette met his eyes, then smiled. "I love that you want to take care of me. I love that you're always looking out for me. I love how you're so unpredictable, and I find that I love every second of being around you. I feel completely different, so sure of everything in my life when I'm with you. And I'm sure that I want my first time to be with you, my first love." She leaned down and met his lips gently. He smiled into her kiss, and wrapped his arms around her waist. As he deepened the kiss, she felt a feeling in addition to pleasure: she felt complete, right. And they soon found themselves responding to hormones as their bodies took control.

_**The next morning….**_

Draco stirred in his sleep, as memories of the night before flashed through his mind. _What a night. I've never felt that way about any girl. I__'ve__ had sex__ before, but there was more to it this time__. We were genuinely making love. I can't believe I'd ever feel this way about anyone, let alone Hermione Granger, princess of Gryffindor. But I can't help it. I think I love her._ Feeling someone stir beside him, he smiled without opening his eyes. "Good morning."

There was a sudden, quick movement on the other side of the bed, as the bedsheet was pulled almost completely off of him. The motion made him open his eyes quickly, sensing something was wrong. Looking to his right, he saw Hermione, wide eyed, clutching the sheet around her protectively, knees to her chest, on the corner of the bed farthest from her. "Hermione," he said, reaching for her.

Hermione shrieked at his hand, scurrying farther away, threatening to fall off the bed. "What did you do to me? How did I get here? Where are my clothes?" she asked, practically hyperventilating.

Draco looked at her, stunned. "We spent the night together, remember? You said you were ready-"

"-OH MY GOD! You raped me. You did, you son of a-"

"NO!" shouted Draco, genuinely scared at Hermione's freakout. "You wanted to stay here, you told me that you loved me."

Hermione stared at him. "Love you? I hate you! I've always hated you! And you hate me, just like you always have. Did you drug me or something? Oh god, he drugged me," she mumbled, starting to talk to herself, looking down at her hands.

Draco tried to move towards her, but feeling his movement, she snapped her head up and threw out a hand to stop him. "STOP! Don't come any closer!" Fumbling around for the rest of the sheet, she wrapped herself in it and slowly stood. Hermione kept her eyes locked on his, backing away slowly. She reached behind her, snatching her robes from the ground, searching for her wand. Once found, she wielded it towards Draco, and her hand was shaking. "I'm going to go find out whatever it is that you did to me. Just stay there!" she suddenly screamed, seeing Draco open his mouth, which he quickly shut again. Breathing heavily, she opened the door, and backed into the hallway.

When the door slammed shut, Draco just sat on the bed, still naked, just staring.

_What__ the hell__ just happened?_

**AN: ok, so that was my lame attempt at a love scene. So, as promised, only one more chapter! sniffle so to those of you that have stayed with me, thanks so much!! It really means more than you might ever know.**


	29. Chapter 29

Just because I like to keep you guys waiting….

I wanted to say thanks to all of you who have me on story alert, author alert, and ESPECIALLY those of you that review, sporadically or on a regular basis. It means a lot to me, and you guys really keep me going. I don't know what my schedule will be like from now on, or if my imagination will come up with any more ideas, but if everything goes well, I hope you will see more stories from me in the future. Thanks again, and the next chapter will be up, hopefully by the end of the week! I am trying to perfect it, so it might take a little while, but I will do my best to have it up soon

-mmmsizzle


	30. Chapter 30

**Drumroll please……… and here it is! Now get reading**

**Disclaimer: might as well for the last one. I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters used in JK Rowling's fantastic books, nor do I intend on making any profit off of my work.**

**Chapter 30: The End**

Hermione reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and breathed out the password. When the door swung open, she clambered in, pointedly ignoring the picture's voiced concerns.

Head bent, she pushed her way to the girls' dormitories, not even noticing Harry and Ron's eyes on her. Hermione flung the door open, and sat on her bed. She stared off into space, oblivious to Parvati, Lavendar, and Ginny all looking at her in shock.

Ginny was the first to come to her senses, and she quickly shooed the other girls out of the room. As they were leaving, Harry came up the stairs, Ron right behind. Ginny merely nodded, then shut the door behind them.

The three crowded around Hermione, the boys on the floor and Ginny on the bed next to her obviously distraught friend. Ginny moved to put an arm over Hermione's shoulder, but was met with a loud shriek, as the other girl scrambled away from the contact, eyes wide.

"Hermione! Calm down! What's wrong?" Harry was frantic, genuinely scared.

Hermione just stared at them, then opened her mouth to speak, but let out a squeak before collapsing into tears in Ginny's arms.

The redhead soothed her sobbing friend, stroking her hair gently, rocking slightly. "Shhh. It's ok. Your friends are here, you're safe."

They remained like that for a solid five minutes before Hermione gave a final sniff and pried herself out of Ginny's embrace. She wiped her nose on her sleeve, and turned her tear-streaked face to the peering eyes of her friends. "It…it…was Malfoy."

The instant the name left her lips, Ron jumped up, fury in his eyes. He stared around in fury for a second, and cried out when Harry and Ginny remained calm. "What are you doing?! That slimy git did something to Hermione!! I'm gonna kick his – "

"RONALD! Knock it off, right now! We don't know what he did, so just sit your arse down and hear Hermione out!" Ginny followed her words with a glare that would have made her mother proud. (AN: who's awesome by the way, I mean "NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" is probably one of my favorite phrases ever…)

Ron looked uncomfortable, but sank back to the floor, although a fury remained in his eyes. Hermione watched him, then continued. "I don't know what's happening. I woke up this morning, next to Malfoy. I think we…we… oh god." And a fresh round of tears threatened to fall, and Ginny took her back under her wing.

Now Harry had the same anger in his expression as Ron, but he tried to calm himself down. "Okay, let's take a minute. What's the last thing you remember before this morning?"

Ron stared at him. "What are you talking about? Malfoy obviously did something last night. Drugged her or something."

Hermione lifted her head again, a puzzled look on her face. "Actually, the last thing I remember was talking to Ginny about Dean and me breaking up. But why would Malfoy have-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Ron started completely freaking out, wildly gesturing at Harry and Ginny, who still seemed collected, maybe a little worried. "That was a week ago!"

Now Hermione was beginning to follow Ron's example and freak out. She leaped out of Ginny's arms and stood in front of the calmer half of the group. "You mean to tell me that it's been a weeks since Dean broke up with me, and I can't remember it?! AND WHY ARE YOU TWO SO OKAY WITH THIS?!" Harry and Ginny jumped towards the end of her outburst and shared a look.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Well, after you and Dean broke up, you decided you wanted to try something different, and you made and took the Schizoplasmia Potion that you learned about in Potions. It made you go… a little…um-"

"Bonkers," finished Harry. "You went all rebel on us, and started a minor riot against the school uniforms, dyed your hair red, hit on most of the single guys in the school, held a contest, with yourself as the prize, got shit-faced drunk with Blaise Zabini, and now it sounds like you lost your virginity to Draco Malfoy, Prince of the Slytherins."

There was complete silence for a full minute. And then Hermione started laughing. And laughing, and laughing, and laughing. She was laughing so hard, she was clutching her stomach, and tears started leaking out of her eyes. "Riiiight….. Cuz I would totally do that. Uh huh. Suuure."

Harry and Ginny waited for her to calm down, while Ron was just getting started. He turned to them, in dead calm. "What? She was taking a _potion_ that made her act the way she has all week? And you _knew?_ Without telling me?"

"Ron, I can explain. She asked us not to-" Harry started, but Ginny cut him off.

"She didn't want you to worry, and neither did we. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but you would have freaked out, much like now I should add."

Ron continued to glare at the pair of them, but stayed silent. He merely turned to watch Hermione's attempt to get herself together, which was happening slowly but surely.

When it did happen, and she straightened, she saw the serious look on her friends' faces, and her grin dropped. "You. You're serious?"

Ginny sighed, then grabbed her mirror from next to her bed and showed Hermione her new hair. "Oh my god. You weren't kidding. Wait, how did this happen? I took some kind of potion?"

"Yeah. It made you change your personality, because you were upset about Dean, and wanted to try something new. You didn't tell us until after you took it."

Hermione just shook her head."That doesn't- it's imp- no way I'd ever-" she just stuttered, still shaking her head.

Ginny nodded towards the boys. "Why don't you guys head to your rooms. I'll come meet you in a minute." Harry opened his mouth to object, but she just shot him a look that clearly sent a message. He sighed and dragged Ron off down the stairs.

Ginny sat back on the bed, and motioned for Hermione to join her. But Hermione was pacing now, muttering incoherently to herself. "Hermione please. Just calm down. We'll figure this all out."

Hermione stopped and stared at her in disbelief. "I took a potion that wiped out my memory of the past week, and you want me to calm down? I don't think so." With that, she strode into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

The redhead sighed, then started down the stairs, gently closing the door behind her. _She just needs to sort all this out. Hermione's a smart girl- she'll be fine._

_**An hour or so later….**_

Draco Malfoy was in the library, walking amongst the shelves, trying desperately to get the look of intense fear in Hermione's face out of his mind. But, naturally, he was unsuccessful. _That horror. Was she kidding, or could she really not remember? I mean, she was pretty clear last night that she wanted to go that far. So what's going on?_ He sighed again, and continued his aimless wandering.

An indistinct sniffle from the next row over caught his attention. Peering through the shelves, he saw a head of bushy hair, with streaks of fuschia, surrounded by books. He hesitated for a moment, then walked around the shelves. Malfoy watched her for a few minutes, unnoticed, listening to her constant string of mutterings under her breath. He smiled and interrupted her obvious intense concentration. "Studying? You? I'm shocked. Really."

As always when scared, Hermione's head snapped up, and her eyes met his smiling ones. "What are you doing?"

He shook his head and sat down next to her. Surprisingly, she didn't even flinch. _I guess she's gotten over this morning._ "I wanted to check up on you. The way you left, I-"

"You know what? I don't even remember anything that's happened in the last week, so you're not really big on my list of concerns right now, so if you don't mind." Making a shooing motion with her hand, Hermione turned back to her books.

Malfoy looked on in shock. "Wh-what are you talking about? You don't remember? How is that possible?"

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "I don't know! Apparently I took some potion to help myself get over Dean, but it made me forget what happened all week. Oh, and I've been acting like an idiot, not myself at all, and I have no idea what I've been doing in my classes or to my friends-"

"-or to me?" Malfoy interrupted, still reeling over the fact that she didn't remember anything. _Seriously? NOTHING?! Does that mean… she doesn't remember our connection. So what do I do?_

But all he received was a raised eyebrow from Hermione, who was surprised. "What do you mean? You did something to me last night, but I don't know if I did something, so I'm not going to be irrational and make any hasty decisions-"

Her string of rationalizations were cut short by his lips on hers. Any protestations immediately left her mind, and it was suddenly flooded with memories.

_"__None of these losers are up to your standard. I am, and you know it. I could list off why, but you already know, so just tell them to bugger off."_

_Him sweeping her off her feet on his broom, the feel of his chest pressed against her, the way her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck, how gently he was taking care of her, knowing her fear._

_Their first kiss, under the stars. The sense of completion and desire that she had never felt before. The look in his eyes when they broke away._

_"Look. He hurt you. That's not acceptable."_

_"I've never felt that way, with anyone, and I honestly can't see myself thinking what I was about anyone else either."_

_The strength of his kisses, how they left her breathless. Especially their last night together, when they made love for the first time, for her first time. How perfect everything was._

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and broke away just as slowly. Draco met her gaze, and saw the love that was so evident there. He grinned as widely as his face would let him, and asked, "Do you remember now?"

In response, she jumped from her chair, straddled his lap, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him with the passion of a woman in love.

They continued with their passionate lip-lock for several minutes, until they heard a throat being cleared behind them. They broke away hesitantly to see Madam Pince glaring at them. "Miss granger, mister Malfoy. Kindly pause your, ahem, _activities,_ gather your things and leave."

With a few giggles, Hermione picked herself up, and the two did as they were asked, Draco carrying her books for her. Once they got outside, they burst out laughing. Then Draco shifted the books, and took Hermione's hand. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She smiled, and gave him a gentle peck. "Yeah. I'm fine. I remember everything now, especially the yummy parts. I guess I never really thanked you for last night. It meant a lot to me, and I can't have imagined anything better. I think I might be starting to fall for you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Well then, you have a lot of catching up to do Miss Granger, because I've already fallen for you. And for last night, well, you can repay me by making me a promise." Seeing Hermione's frown, he smiled. "No more mind-altering potions, okay?"

Hermione laughed out loud, and flashed a wicked grin. Then she took off, running towards the bridge, leaving Draco behind, open-mouthed, holding all her books. "HEY! THAT WASN'T AN ANSWER!!"

She called back behind her, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see!"

**AN: yay! Ta da! Hope you liked it, after 30 chapters. I don't know if I'll be doing more, but if I do, I might have to add a note in another chapter, or you can just check out my profile/author alert whenever. I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, or has me on author/story alert, favorite story/author, but ESPECIALLY those who reviewed!! And for the 90 percent of you reading this that won't review, please take a few seconds to do so, even if its just 'liked your story', or 'it was boring', or 'I just wanted to say hi'. I'm open to all things. And as always, a final, huge hug of gratitude to my friend Katanza, who started me on this whole writing for fun thing. And now I'm starting to sound like an Emmy speech…ugh. Just REVIEW!!! Pretty please?**


End file.
